Shadow
by Kirana Uchiha88
Summary: Aku kembali dengan dendam ini, aku kembali untuk membalas sakit hati ini, aku kembali untuk membuat kalian menderita dan aku kembali sebagai sumber malapetaka buat kalian /"Tertawa dan teruslah bergembira karena sebentar lagi tawa itu akan berganti dengan tangis"/"Aku rela menjadi bayangan demi melihat kalian menderita".
1. Chapter 1

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya sekedar meminjam karakternya

Sakura H x Sasuke U x Naruto U x Hinata H

(SasuSaku x SasuHina x SakuNaru x NaruHina)

Warning: Bisa menyebabkan mual dan pusing.

Sudut pandang berubah-ubah sesuai mood :D

Alur gak jelas, tergantung tingkat kekonsletan otak #kekonsletan? Bahasa apa itu author?

Suka-suka saya donk :p

DLDR

Rated: M (Buat jaga-jaga kali aja ditengah jalan saya khilaf ^_^;)

Summary: Aku kembali dengan dendam ini, aku kembali untuk membalas sakit hati ini, aku kembali untuk membuat kalian menderita dan aku kembali sebagai sumber malapetaka buat kalian /"Tertawa dan teruslah bergembira karena sebentar lagi tawa itu akan berganti dengan tangis"/"Aku rela menjadi bayangan demi melihat kalian menderita".

**Shadow**

**Prolog **

"**Jangan lakukan ku mohon"Pintaku**

"**Aku mencintaimu, aku tak ingin kehilanganmu, harusnya kau mengerti itu dan jangan melawanku"Teriaknya**

"**Tapi bukan begini caranya? Ku mohon jangan seperti ini"Tangisku**

**Tak dipedulikannya permohonanku, apa tak ada sedikitpun rasa iba melihatku seperti ini?**

**Shadow**

"**Sudah 4 tahun, hmm … akhirnya aku kembali. Apa kalian sudah siap dengan kejutanku?"**

**Shadow**

"**Apa kau sudah melihat isi majalah ini?"Dia memberikan sebuah majalah terkenal di Konoha, sebuah majalah untuk orang-orang pebisnis.**

**Akupun menerima majalah tersebut, setelah melihat isinya aku tersenyum mengejek.**

"**Waktu yang tepat"Kataku.**

**Shadow**

"**Tertawa dan teruslah bergembira karena sebentar lagi tawa itu akan berganti dengan tangis"**

**Shadow**

"**Dia kembali"Bergetar seluruh tubuhku bahkan kakipun tak mampu menopangnya, aku mungkin saja akan jatuh.**

**Takut? Iya aku takut, mendengar namanya saja bisa membuatku lemas.**

**Kenapa dia harus kembali?**

**Shadow**

"**Lepaskan aku" Kataku**

"**Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, kamu harus ikut aku"Ditariknya aku menuju mobilnya dan dipaksanya aku untuk masuk.**

"**Kau benar-benar keterlaluan, Aku membencimu"Kataku**

"**Aku kangen kamu"Katanya**

"**Kemana kamu selama ini? Aku seperti orang gila mencarimu"**

**Shadow**

**"Aku rela menjadi bayangan demi melihat kalian menderita"**

Huaaa … akhirnya setelah berkutat depan laptop dengan menghabiskan Chitato 2 bungkus, Qitela tempe 1 bungkus, kuaci 3 bungkus sampe bibirku dari yang biasa menjadi seksi mengalahkan keseksian Mick Jagger, milo 1 gelas dan mirai ocha 2 botol.

Selesai juga penggalan-penggalan chapter fic ini, fiuuuuh #ngelap keringat dikening.

Apa bisa di mengerti? Apa feelnya dapat? Dan lain-lainnya? Mohon dikoreksi jika ada penulisan yang salah ataupun kurang tepat

Plisss reviewnya ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya sekedar meminjam karakternya

Sakura H x Sasuke U x Naruto U x Hinata H

(SasuSaku x SasuHina x SakuNaru x NaruHina)

Warning: Bisa menyebabkan mual dan pusing.

Sudut pandang berubah-ubah sesuai mood :D

Alur gak jelas, tergantung tingkat kekonsletan otak #kekonsletan? Bahasa apa itu author?

Suka-suka saya donk :p

DLDR

Rated: M (Buat jaga-jaga kali aja ditengah jalan saya khilaf ^_^;)

Summary: Aku kembali dengan dendam ini, aku kembali untuk membalas sakit hati ini, aku kembali untuk membuat kalian menderita dan aku kembali sebagai sumber malapetaka buat kalian /"Tertawa dan teruslah bergembira karena sebentar lagi tawa itu akan berganti dengan tangis"/"Aku rela menjadi bayangan demi melihat kalian menderita".

_**Shadow**_

Aku membencimu, aku sangat membencimu …

Hosh … hosh … hosh …

Aku terbangun dari tidurku, mimpi itu lagi hampir setiap malam aku terus memimpikannya, ku hela napasku, menetralkan detak jantungku yang selalu berdetak diatas normal setiap aku bermimpi tentang dia.

Pukul 2 pagi, masih terlalu dini untuk melakukan aktifitas tapi aku tidak berani memejamkan mata, aku takut kalau aku kembali memejamkan mata aku akan teringat kejadian 4 tahun yang lalu, teringat sepasang mata itu yang memancarkan ke sakitan, kekecewaan, dan amarah.

Entah sejak kapan aku mulai susah tidur! Keberadaanmu, ketiadaanmu memberi pengaruh besar di hidupku.

Aku merindukanmu.

_**Shadow**_

Ku turuni tangga rumahku menuju ruang makan disana sudah kulihat tousan dan kaasan sedang menyantap sarapan, akupun duduk ditempat yang biasa ku tempati.

Sudah menjadi tradisi dirumah ini jika sedang makan tidak ada yang boleh berbicara.

"Sasuke …"

Well … kecuali si penguasa rumah ini yang memulai, siapa lagi kalau bukan Fugaku Uchiha.

"Hn" Jawabku

"Setelah rapat dengan pihak Uzumaki, tentu kamu tidak lupa harus apa kan?" kata tousanku dengan nada yang dingin.

Kulihat kaasan menatapku khawatir, ku hela napasku.

"Hm" Jawabku lagi

Aku benci nada bicara tousan yang seperti itu, aku benci melihat tatapan kaasan yang seperti itu dan untuk kesekian kali nya aku benci dilahirkan sebagai Uchiha.

Aku pun beranjak dari meja makan, pergi ke kantor, itu lebih baik daripada berlama-lama di rumah ini.

_**Shadow**_

Uchiha Corp perusahaan terbesar kedua setelah yang pertama di tempati oleh perusahaan dari klan Hyuga, begitu yang tertulis di majalah edisi bulan ini, salah satu majalah terkenal di Konoha, majalah untuk kalangan pebisnis, enggan membaca tentang perusahaanku, aku membuka halaman lainnya, tercetak tebal mengenai suatu perusahaan yang sebentar lagi akan bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Uchiha Corp.

**Uzumaki Company**: merupakan perusahaan terbesar yang ada di London akan mengembangkan area bisnis mereka di Konoha, rencananya mereka akan bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Uchiha Corp dan Hyuga Corp yang merupakan perusahaan terbesar no 1 dan 2 di Konoha ….

Tok … tok …tok …

"Masuk" perintahku

Masuklah sekretarisku, wanita berambut merah berkacamata, Karin. Sebelumnya Karin adalah temanku saat kami sama-sama menempuh pendidikan di Universitas Konoha, dia juga merupakan teman yang cukup dekat dengan seseorang.

"Ada apa Karin?" tanyaku,

"Maaf Pak, pihak Uzumaki meminta kita menunda pertemuan, pimpinan dari Uzumaki Company hari ini berhalangan hadir" Jelas Karin

"hm" jawabku..

"Saya permisi Pak"

Sebenarnya aku kesal, apa-apaan mereka itu seenaknya saja membatalkan janji, yang punya kepentingan kan mereka kalau bukan karena tousan aku tidak akan mau bekerja sama dengan mereka yang belum apa-apa sudah melanggar janji bahkan tidak menjelaskan kenapa mereka membatalkan janji.

Kuliat jam di tangan kiriku menunjukkan pukul 2 sore, akupun beranjak pergi dari kantor untuk pergi menemui seseorang.

**Di lain tempat**

Terlihat seorang wanita keluar dari bandara internasional, wanita dengan surai berwarna merah muda itu melepas kacamata hitamnya yang bertengger manis di atas hidung mancungnya yang kemudian diletakkannya di kepala membuat wanita tersebut terlihat benar-benar berkelas.

Matanya memandangi sekitar, menarik napas dan bergumam

"Sudah 4 tahun, hmm … Akhirnya aku kembali. Apa kalian sudah siap dengan kejutanku?"

**To be Continue**

Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga, tadinya mau langsung ku publish bersamaan dengan chap sebelumnya tapi banyaknya bagian-bagian yang harus ku benahi sehingga membuatku menundanya beberapa jam.

Dan dari banyaknya fic yang ku baca dengan author berbeda namun memiliki kesamaan jalan cerita, membuat aku memutar otak bagaimana caranya agar fic ini terlihat berbeda.

Trims bwt yang udah mau mampir, dan review, kurasa banyak yang bingung dengan chapter sebelumnya, wajar karena aku memang tidak menjelaskan, tapi aku bersyukur kalau ada yang bisa mengerti chap sebelumnya, ku harap di chapter ini tingkat kebingungan yang membaca berkurang dan terima kasih sarannya.

Dan untuk **Flame**, hmm … gimana ya? Mungkin aku akan nangis-nangis bombai dikamar 7 hari 7 malam tapi setelah itu aku akan kembali melanjutkan tulisanku dengan pairing yang sama

Okey … review nya di tunggu, flame juga gak papa lah buat latihan mental. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya sekedar meminjam karakternya

Sakura H x Sasuke U x Naruto U x Hinata H

(SasuSaku x SasuHina x SakuNaru x NaruHina)

Warning: Bisa menyebabkan mual dan pusing.

Sudut pandang berubah-ubah sesuai mood :D

Alur gak jelas, tergantung tingkat kekonsletan otak #kekonsletan? Bahasa apa itu author?

Suka-suka saya donk :p

DLDR

Rated: M (Buat jaga-jaga kali aja ditengah jalan saya khilaf ^_^;)

Summary: Aku kembali dengan dendam ini, aku kembali untuk membalas sakit hati ini, aku kembali untuk membuat kalian menderita dan aku kembali sebagai sumber malapetaka buat kalian /"Tertawa dan teruslah bergembira karena sebentar lagi tawa itu akan berganti dengan tangis"/"Aku rela menjadi bayangan demi melihat kalian menderita".

"**Sudah 4 tahun, hmm … Akhirnya aku kembali. Apa kalian sudah siap dengan kejutanku?"**

_**Shadow**_

Ku edarkan mataku mencari seseorang yang beberapa menit lalu mengirimkan pesan text mengatakan akan menjemputku di bandara, Apa rapatnya dengan pihak Uchiha Corp berlangsung lama? Atau terlambat seperti biasa? Sungguh kebiasaan yang buruk dan tidak berubah. Awas saja kalau memang benar.

Baru aku ingin melangkah meninggalkan bandara saat satu tangan menyentuh bahuku, akupun berbalik dan melihat siapa pelaku yang berani meletakkan tangannya di bahuku.

Dia tersenyum dan merentangkan kedua tangannya

"Welcome to Konoha" Katanya

Akupun membalas senyumnya dan memeluknya

"Aku pulang"Kataku.

"Aku kangen sekali denganmu Sakura-chan"

"Hm" jawabku

"Hei jawaban apa itu? Apa kamu tidak merindukanku?"Katanya dengan nada jengkel

Aku memutar kedua mataku sebelum menjawab

"Tentu saja aku tidak kangen denganmu, Naruto! Apa kau lupa bahwa sebelumnya kita sudah bertemu di London dan itu baru 3 hari yang lalu" Jawabku.

"Kau ini, sudahlah … ayo kita pergi" Ajaknya

Akupun pergi mengikuti Naruto menuju mobilnya, bukan mobil mewah bukan juga mobil murahan, ini yang aku suka dari Naruto walaupun hidup dengan harta berlimpah tapi dia sungguh orang yang sederhana tidak seperti seseorang.

"Sakura-chan …"panggil Naruto tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari kemudinya.

"Hm"

"Kau mau langsung ke apartement atau …"

"Aku ingin makan dulu, aku lapar sekali, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke café tempatku biasa menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temanku saat di kuliah dulu?" ajakku

"Boleh, kebetulan aku juga ingin tahu, tempat-tempat yang memiliki sejarah denganmu"Katanya.

Tibalah di café, café outdoor yang tidak terlalu besar tapi juga tidak terlalu kecil, disinilah waktu yang sering ku habiskan bersama 2 orang temanku atau salah satunya mantan temanku akupun duduk membelakangi jalan sedangkan Naruto duduk di hadapanku.

Sambil menunggu pesanan aku dan Naruto bercakap-cakap tentang kegiatannya selama 3 hari ini di Konoha.

"Apa kau sudah melihat isi majalah ini?"Dia memberikan sebuah majalah terkenal di Konoha, sebuah majalah untuk orang-orang pebisnis.

Akupun menerima majalah tersebut, setelah melihat isinya aku tersenyum mengejek.

"Waktu yang tepat" kataku.

_**Shadow**_

**Di lain tempat **

Indigo Boutiqe, salah satu butik terkenal yang ada di Konoha, seorang pemuda berambut raven dan bermata onyx memasuki butik tersebut, terlihat wanita berambut panjang bersandar di dinding sambil menatap pemuda itu …

"Kau terlambat Sasuke-kun" Katanya

"Hm, ayo kita pergi"

**To be Continue**

Sungguh membuat fic ini merupakan tantangan tersendiri buatku, menguras tenaga dan pikiran, berhati-hati dalam mengetik kalimat perkalimat karena aku ingin memberikan cerita yang berbeda dari yang lain.

Trims banget buat yang sudi mampir di fic ini dan meninggalkan jejak #Pissss :D , setiap saya membuka review kalian semua sebelumnya saya menarik napas terlebih dahulu :D, khawatir itu sudah pasti, kritik dan saran kalian semua saya tampung untuk kelanjutan dari fic ini termasuk flamer sekalipun.

**Pertama:** Saya juga termasuk SasuSaku lovers dan sensitive bila menyangkut SasuHina tapi saya tidak akan merubah pair SasuHina karena bagaimanapun pair ini sangat penting dalam kelangsungan fic ini

**Kedua:** Saya belum tahu endingnya seperti apa, untuk itu saran-saran kalian sangat penting buat kelanjutan fic ini ^_^

**Ketiga:** Disini aku bukan hanya akan menyiksa Sasuke tapi juga akan membuat Sasuke seperti orang bodoh yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa. #tersenyum devil

**Keempat: **Untuk yang ngeflame, hmmm ... no comment aja.

**Kelima**: Reviewnya di tunggu ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya sekedar meminjam karakternya

Sakura H x Sasuke U x Naruto U x Hinata H

(SasuSaku x SakuNaru x SasuHina x NaruHina)

Warning: Bisa menyebabkan mual dan pusing.

Sudut pandang berubah-ubah sesuai mood :D

Alur gak jelas, tergantung tingkat kekonsletan otak #kekonsletan? Bahasa apa itu author?

Suka-suka saya donk :p

DLDR

Rated: M (Buat jaga-jaga kali aja ditengah jalan saya khilaf ^_^;)

Summary: Aku kembali dengan dendam ini, aku kembali untuk membalas sakit hati ini, aku kembali untuk membuat kalian menderita dan aku kembali sebagai sumber malapetaka buat kalian /"Tertawa dan teruslah bergembira karena sebentar lagi tawa itu akan berganti dengan tangis"/"Aku rela menjadi bayangan demi melihat kalian menderita".

"**Apa kau sudah melihat isi majalah ini?"Dia memberikan sebuah majalah terkenal di Konoha, sebuah majalah untuk orang-orang pebisnis.**

**Akupun menerima majalah tersebut, setelah melihat isinya aku tersenyum mengejek.**

"**Waktu yang tepat" kataku.**

**Shadow**

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Naruto khawatir

"Tentu saja, bukankah kau tahu aku sangat menantikan saat ini"

"Aku tahu Sakura tapi …"

"Aku mengerti Naruto-kun"Kataku, ku genggam tangan Naruto untuk meyakinkannya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja" jelasku

"Baiklah …tapi kau harus janji, kalau terjadi apa-apa kamu harus memberitahuku"Perintah Naruto

"Aku janji" kataku tersenyum

Kemudian aku dan Naruto beranjak dari café menuju apartement yang telah disediakan oleh Naruto buatku lebih tepatnya aku memintanya menyiapkan apartement yang kuinginkan, meninggalkan majalah yang masih terbuka di atas meja café.

**Direktur utama Uchiha Corp, Sasuke Uchiha akan melangsungkan pesta pertunangan dengan anak dari pemilik perusahaan Hyuga Corp, Hinata Hyuga seorang desainer terkenal di Konoha dan pemilik dari Indigo Boutique ….**

**Shadow**

Aku berada di mobil bersama calon tunanganku atau bisa dibilang akan menjadi tunanganku mengingat 1 minggu lagi aku akan bertunangan dengan dia.

Sasuke Uchiha, pemuda yang ada di sampingku, di belakang kemudi mobil, pemuda yang sangat tampan, berteman dari kecil membuatku terbiasa dengan keberadaannya, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan kalau Sasuke meninggalkanku.

Mobil terus melaju menuju pusat kota Konoha, melewati beberapa pertokoan dan café, café outdoor tempat yang sering aku kunjungi bersama Ino dan …, mengingat seseorang yang satu itu membuat darahku mendidih. Tiba-tiba

"Cherry …" suara yang dikeluarkan dari mulut Sasuke walaupun terdengar menggumam tapi aku yakin apa yang diucapkan calon tunanganku.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" Tanyaku

"Tidak ada apa-apa Cher …, eh … Hinata" Jawabnya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Oh …"

Hanya itu tanggapanku, berusaha menahan emosi saat tahu apa yang digumamkannya, Cherry … lagi-lagi dia, selalu dia.

**Shadow**

Ku lajukan mobilku menuju kediamanku, terlihat pagar dengan simbol kipas, simbol dari klan Uchiha itupun terbuka secara otomatis, ku parkirkan mobilku di garasi dan mematikan mesin, tapi aku masih enggan untuk beranjak dari belakang kemudi, sepanjang perjalan pulang aku terus memikirkan seseorang yang secara tidak sengaja ku lihat di café, café outdoor, café yang sering dia kunjungi bersama Ino dan Hinata saat kuliah dulu bahkan aku sendiri tidak menyadari waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam.

Aku yakin itu adalah dia, walaupun duduknya membelakangi jalan tapi surai itu surai merah muda, 4 tahun tidak melihatnya bukan berarti aku gampang melupakannya. Sampai saat ini dia masih menempati tempat tertinggi di hatiku. Lalu bagaimana dengan Hinata? Ku tatap kotak persegi berwarna merah beludru dan ku buka, terlihat sepasang cincin bertahtakan berlian, terlihat mewah sungguh tidak cocok untuk seorang Hinata yang sederhana, kalem bahkan cenderung pendiam.

Ku tutup kembali kotak tersebut dan menyimpannya di saku celanaku, ku langkahkan kakiku menuju rumah, berjalan santai ku buka pintu dan melangkah masuk saat kakiku hendak menapaki tangga menuju kamar, sampai 1 suara menghentikan langkahku

"Sasuke .." Panggilnya

Aku diam, menunggu apa yang akan di bicarannya

"Apa kau sudah melakukan apa yang ku ingatkan tadi pagi?" Tanyanya

"Hm" Jawabku enggan

"Baguslah, kau pasti masih ingatkan kalau keluarga Uchiha memiliki hutang budi dengan keluarga Hyuga"

"Kali ini jangan berbuat ulah, kamu tentu tidak ingin membuat kaasanmu mendapat serangan jantung dan dilarikan ke rumah sakit lagi" kata tousanku, ini jelas bukan suatu pertanyaan.

Aku hanya diam mendengarkan kata-kata tousanku, jenuh dan bosan selalu, selalu dan selalu itu terus yang dikatakan tousanku, hutang budi dan penyakit kaasan. Sungguh menyebalkan.

Ku rebahkan tubuhku ke ranjang ukuran king size, ku hela napasku. Kata hutang budi dan penyakit kaasan adalah 2 hal yang akan mengingatkanku dengannya

_**Flashback On**_

"Apa-apaan maksudmu itu Sasuke?"Tanya tousanku dengan nada tinggi.

"Sudah jelaskan, aku tidak mungkin bertunangan dengan Hinata" Jawabku.

"Tapi kenapa Sasuke?"Tanya Kaasan.

"Sudah berulang kali aku bilang, aku mencintai wanita lain dan itu bukan Hinata, kaasan" Jelasku putus asa

"Kita tidak akan membicarakan masalah ini lagi, mau tidak mau suka tidak suka, besok, kamu akan tetap bertunangan dengan Hinata" Tegas tousanku

"Aku tidak akan pernah mau bertunangan dengan Hinata, aku hanya mencintai Sakura" teriakku

"Cukup Sasuke, apa kau lupa dengan apa yang pernah tousan katakan, kalau kita sangat berhutang budi dengan keluarga Hyuga, Hinata sudah menyetujui pertunangan kalian besok, persiapkan dirimu"

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyetujui pertunangan ini sampai kapanpun"Tegasku

"Jangan keras kepala Sasuke, jangan menga …"

"Aku hanya akan bertunangan ataupun menikah dengan Sakura, aku hanya mencintai Sakura, bahkan aku sudah menidu …"

Plaaaak … Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan perkataanku, rasa nyeri kurasakan di pipiku, aku di tampar dengan keras oleh tousanku.

Keadaan rumahku langsung hening seketika, bahkan kaasanku cuma bisa menutup mulutnya, kaget akan apa yang telah terjadi.

Tanpa kata-kata lagi aku, aku pergi meninggalkan tousan dan kaasan. Hanya 1 tujuanku, apartement Sakura. Aku sudah bertekat akan membawa Sakura pergi, aku tidak peduli resiko yang akan kami hadapi setelahnya yang penting aku bisa bersama Sakura.

Tiba di apartement Sakura, ku tekan bell apartementnya berkali-kali, tidak ada respon dari dalam, hampir saja akan ku dobrak jika aku tidak ingat kalau aku tahu password pintu apartement Sakura.

Ku tekan angka-angka itu, akhirnya pintu apartement itu terbuka, ku telusuri setiap ruang yang ada di apartement ini, tidak nampak wanita bersurai merah muda, takut itu yang saat ini kurasakan, aku takut karena kejadian itu Sakura …

Dan benar dugaanku, Sakura pergi.

Aku harus mencarinya, baru ingin beranjak pergi dari kamar apartement Sakura, ponselku berbunyi, berdecak kesal ku keluarkan ponselku dari saku celana.

_**Hinata Calling …**_

Ingin rasanya ku reject tlp dari Hinata jika aku tidak ingat kalau dalam hal ini Hinata tidak bersalah.

"Sasuke … Syukurlah kau angkat tlpku"Terdengar suara Hinata khawatir.

"Apa?" Jawabku

"Kaasan Sasuke, bibi Mikoto, masuk rumah sakit, cepatlah kau kesini, rumah sakit Konoha ruang ICU"

Kaget itu reaksiku, ku tutup telpon Hinata kemudian berlari keluar tak ku hiraukan lemari pakaian Sakura yang terbuka dan sudah kosong itu.

Bingung, frustasi, berharap saat ini aku di tabrak dan mati. Di 1 sisi aku menyayangi kaasan, disisi lain aku sangat mencintai Sakura.

_**Flashback end**_

"Sakura Haruno, Cherryku, kau dimana? Harusnya kau ada disisiku selalu temani aku kemanapun aku berada, apa kau lupa dengan apa yang pernah ku katakana dulu? Kau adalah _bayanganku_" Gumamku

Akupun terlelap tidur.

**Di tempat lain**

Wanita itu terlihat sangat gelisah dalam tidurnya, keringat bercucuran.

"Jangan lakukan, Jangan lakukan" kata itu terus yang digumamkan dalam tidurnya, dengan nada lirih dan putus asa

"Jangaaaan …"Teriaknya dan dia pun terbangun dengan tubuh basah karena peluh, di dekapnya kedua kakinya, wajahnya di sembunyikan di kedua lututnya.

Hiks … hiks … hiks …

Dia menangis, mencoba menetralkan napasnya.

"Kau benar Sasuke …"

"Aku adalah bayanganmu"

Ditengadahkan kepalanya dengan mata yang masih sembab namun memancarkan kebencian.

"Dan … Aku rela menjadi bayangan demi melihat kalian menderita"

**To be Continue**

Setelah aku mepreview chap sebelumnya aku baru sadar melakukan kesalahan dalam menuliskan pairing. Dari awal harusnya **SasuSaku x SakuNaru x SasuHina x NaruHina **bukannya **SasuSaku x SasuHina x SakuNaru x SasuHina x NaruHina. **tapi di chap ini sudah ku perbaiki. ^_^;

Trims banget buat yang udah review dan ngasih saran, dari awal membuat fic ini saya sudah menyiapkan beberapa chap sebelum ku publish jadi bisa cepat updatenya dan kebetulan saat ini aku lagi sangat santai di rumah, maklum pengangguran ^_^.

Okey cukup cuap-cuapnya, reviewnya di tunggu (^_^)


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya sekedar meminjam karakternya

Sakura H x Sasuke U x Naruto U x Hinata H

(SasuSaku x SakuNaru x SasuHina x NaruHina)

Warning: Bisa menyebabkan mual dan pusing.

Sudut pandang berubah-ubah sesuai mood :D

Alur gak jelas, tergantung tingkat kekonsletan otak #kekonsletan? Bahasa apa itu author?

Suka-suka saya donk :p

**DLDR**

Rated: M (Buat jaga-jaga kali aja ditengah jalan saya khilaf ^_^;)

Sebelumnya sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih karena udah sudi mampir dan ngereview. Dan maaf belum ada kesempatan untuk membalas review dari kalian semua.

Minna … Arigato #Sambil bungkukin badan (Bener gak sich tulisannya)

Apakah sebaiknya saya menempatkan SasuHina sebagai slight? Hmmm … seperti tidak karena hanya akan mengganggu jalan cerita yang sudah kubuat dan kususun, tapi terima kasih sudah memberikan saran ^_^

Bagaimana perasaan Sasuke ke Hinata? Hinata ke Sasuke? Untuk perasaan Sasuke ke Hinata, ku rasa di chap sebelumnya sudah terjawab tapi kalau perasaan Hinata ke Sasuke, hmm … ada dech (^_^) ntar di chap-chap selanjutnya ada kok tapi saya belum tahu akan ada di chap berapa.

Apa akan sad ending atau happy ending? Kasih tau gak ya (^_^) ikutin aja okey

Oh iya Naruto disini tidak ku gambarkan seperti karakter aslinya di animenya, entah kenapa di fic ini aku jatuh cinta dengan Naruto #dicidori Sasuke (Sasuke maafkan aku yang mulai mendua)

Sudah cukup ngocehnya, banyak bacot nie author. #Plaaak

Mohon dikoreksi jika ada kata dalam bahasa Jepang yang penulisannya salah

Summary: Aku kembali dengan dendam ini, aku kembali untuk membalas sakit hati ini, aku kembali untuk membuat kalian menderita dan aku kembali sebagai sumber malapetaka buat kalian /"Tertawa dan teruslah bergembira karena sebentar lagi tawa itu akan berganti dengan tangis"/"Aku rela menjadi bayangan demi melihat kalian menderita".

"**Kau benar Sasuke …"**

"**Aku adalah bayanganmu"**

**Ditengadahkan kepalanya dengan mata yang masih sembab namun memancarkan kebencian.**

"**Dan … Aku rela menjadi bayangan demi melihat kalian menderita"**

**Shadow**

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi, membalut tubuhku dengan handuk sebatas pinggang, aku hendak bersiap pergi kepertemuan kerjasama dengan perusahan terbesar di Konoha, Uchiha Corp dan Hyuga Corp, pertemuan yang harusnya aku lakukan beberapa hari lalu tapi ku tunda, ya kalian semua tahu lah kenapa.

Baru akan bersiap pergi ponselku berbunyi, ku ambil ponselku di dalam saku jas kerjaku.

_**Karin-Chan Calling …**_

"Ada apa nee-san?" kataku

"Hei Naruto, apa kamu sudah bangun?" Tanya seseorang di telpon, Karin.

"Bukan hanya sudah bangun tapi aku sudah bersiap pergi kesana, nee-san"Jelasku

"Oh … Ku pikir kamu masih molor, mengingat kebiasaanmu yang tidur cepat bangun lambat, hahaha"

Dasar tidak sopan.

"Bagaimana kabar Sakura? Aku belum sempat menemuinya, kerja di Uchiha Corp benar-benar membuatku gila, tiada hari tanpa lembur, aku heran bagaimana bisa para karyawan disini masih hidup, hampir tidak ada waktu untuk istirahat, pantas perusahaan ini menjadi salah satu perusahaan terbesar dan tersukses"

"Sakura baik, dari awal datang ke Konoha dia sudah menempati apartementnya." Ucapku

"Dan kau membiarkan dia sendirian di apartement itu?" Tanya Karin dengan nada tinggi

"Hei … disini bukan hanya kamu saja yang sayang dengan Sakura tapi aku juga tau, memangnya kamu pikir aku tidak khawatir" Kataku kesal.

"Lagi pula, Sakura memaksa untuk meninggalkannya sendiri disana, katanya sebagai terapi dan dia juga sudah berjanji kalau terjadi apa-apa akan menghubungiku"

"Aku hanya khwatir, kau tahu kan kadang dia masih sering bermimpi tentang kejadian itu, huh … kalau aku ingat itu rasanya ingin ku potong leher si Uchiha dan rubah betina itu, apalagi aku punya banyak kesempatan disini" Kata Karin geram

"Jangan gegabah nee-san, jangan merusak rencana, tentu nee-san tidak ingin kejutan-kejutan yang kita siapkan buat dua klan itu menjadi kacau dan ingat Sakura"Jelasku

"Ya, sudah, cepatlah kamu kemari, para pimpinan perusahaan sudah berkumpul di ruang rapat, ja ne"

Akupun menutup telepon dan memasukkan kembali ponselku ke saku jasku, melangkah keluar apartement siap berangkat ke Uchiha Corp tempat pertemuan yang akan aku hadiri. Ku pasang kaca mata hitamku, ku lajukan mobil.

Uchiha Sasuke … Inilah waktumu.

**Shadow**

Ruang rapat Uchiha Corp, disinilah aku duduk di hadapan si pemilik perusahaan Uchiha Sasuke dan perwakilan dari Hyuga Corp, Neji Hyuga. Aku ingat Sakura pernah menyebutkan nama pria ini, pria yang pernah menyukainya sewaktu masih sama-sama di bangku kuliah dan sepupu dari tuan putri Hyuga. Baru satu hari aku sudah bertemu dengan 2 lalat sekaligus.

Hmm … Menarik.

Selama rapat aku terus memperhatikan Sasuke, dari cara dia memimpin rapat, dan menanggapi proposal dari perusahaan kami, aku bisa melihat Sasuke adalah orang yang memiliki intelektual tinggi tapi sayang kecerdasannya seperti tidak berfungsi dalam melihat permasalahan antara dia dan Sakura, bodoh.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul tiga siang tapi rapat ini belum kunjung selesai, aku berdecak kesal mengingat aku memiliki janji dengan Sakura untuk makan siang bersama.

Drrrtttt … drrrrttt … Handphoneku bergetar, ku raih ponselku yang dari awal ku letakkan di atas meja, ku lihat ada 1 pesan masuk.

**From: Yoona**

**Naruto, kau terlambat lagi! Aku sudah menunggumu di café depan butik 1 jam.**

**Awas aja ya kalau kau membuatku menunggu lebih lama.**

Oh no … batinku frustasi. Sungguh menyebalkan sekali orang-orang yang bekerja diperusahaan ini, bener apa kata Karin tadi pagi. Ada kah yang bertanya siapa itu Yoona? Yoona adalah nama lain Sakura, selama di London kami sepakat merubah nama dan kewarganegaraan Sakura mengingat keadaan Sakura waktu itu. Mengingat tahun-tahun sulitnya Sakura berjuang untuk hidup normal membuatku makin membenci pria yang ada di hadapanku ini. Hah … aku tidak ingin membuat Sakura menunggu lama.

"Maaf … Apa rapat ini masih lama?" Tanyaku mengintrupsi

"Kira-kira seperti itu Uzumaki-san, mengingat kerja sama ini bukan hal yang main-main" Jelas Neji.

Kembali aku berdecak

"Aku harus pergi saat ini juga, selanjutnya biar asisten saya saja yang menggantikan saya"

"Apa hal itu lebih penting dari kerja sama ini Uzumaki-sama"Kata Sasuke datar namun …

Aku menatapnya dengan tajam, sungguh aku tidak menyukai nada bicara tuan muda satu ini.

"Tentu saja, hal ini jauh lebih penting dari apapun, jangankan semua harta yang ku miliki, nyawapun aku sanggup berikan untuk **HAL INI**" Kataku tajam dan pergi dari ruang rapat.

Sasuke hanya menatapku, aku tahu dia dan Neji kesal, sungguh kombinasi yang pas, tapi apa peduliku, buatku Sakura memang lebih penting.

"Maaf kan ketidak sopanan atasan saya yang pergi begitu saja, kenalkan saya Hatake Kakasi, asisten tuan Uzumaki dan saya yang akan menggantikannya"

**Shadow**

Aku tergesa-gesa memasuki café yang terletak tepat di depan butik milik Sakura, ku edarkan mataku untuk mencari wanita bermata emerald, dan itu dia duduk di sudut ruangan sedikit tersembunyi kalau dilihat dari luar, ternyata masih saja kebiasaannya itu yang kadang takut di keramaian.

"Sakura-chan …" Panggilku

Dia menggembungkan pipinya saat melihatku, pemandangan yang lucu.

"Kau terlambat Naruto" Katanya kesal.

"Maaf, aku tadi sedang rapat dengan pihak Uchiha dan Hyuga, kau tahukan, ini juga demi kejutan yang akan kita berikan buat mereka"Jelasku.

Dia mengeryitkan mukanya tanda tidak suka.

"Naruto, aku sungguh tidak suka melihatmu ikut terlibat"

Ku putar kedua mataku, tanda bosan sudah sering aku mendengar dia berbicara seperti itu dan aku sudah bosan harus menjelaskan berulang kali, memangnya dia pikir aku sanggup membiarkan dia melakukan ini seorang diri, mengingat dengan siapa yang harus kita lawan 2 klan yang sangat berpengaruh dan memiliki peranan penting dalam stabilitas perekonomian Konoha, Hyuga dan Uchiha.

"Apa kau sudah pesan makan?"Tanyaku

"Aku menunggumu"Katanya

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu menungguku, ini sudah hampir jam setengah lima sore"

Diputarnya kedua matanya saat mendengar ucapanku, huh … balas dendam dia, dasar …

Aku suka saat-saat seperti ini, saat santai berdua tanpa harus memikirkan hal lain.

"Sakura, kau mendengarku?" Tanyaku, tapi Sakura tetap tidak bergeming dan terus menatap keluar café.

"Apa ada hal yang menarik diluar sana? Hingga kamu tidak memperhatikanku" Tanyaku

"Tentu saja ada pemandangan yang menarik, apa kau tidak tertarik melihat keluar" Jawabnya dengan senyum mengejek masih dengan mata melihat keluar.

Akupun menuruti perkataan Sakura, ku lihat seorang pemuda yang beberapa jam lalu ku temui sedang bersama seorang wanita berambut panjang berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan atau lebih tepatnya si wanita yang menggandeng tangan si pria. Uchiha Sasuke dan Hinata Hyuga

"Tertawa dan teruslah bergembira karena sebentar lagi tawa itu akan berganti dengan tangis" gumam Sakura

**Di tempat lain **

Bandara Internasional Konoha, seorang wanita tinggi semampai keluar dari bandara Internasional sambil membawa koper yang lumayan besar, walaupun begitu tetap saja wanita itu terlihat elegant diambilnya kacamata hitamnya kemudian di pakainya, siap meninggalkan bandara.

"Konoha …, Sakura, I'm Coming"

**To be Continue**

_Teman sejati adalah orang yang mau meraih tangan anda dan mampu menyentuh hati anda._

Reviewnya kembali di tunggu ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya sekedar meminjam karakternya

Sakura H x Sasuke U x Naruto U x Hinata H

(SasuSaku x SakuNaru x SasuHina x NaruHina)

Warning: Bisa menyebabkan mual dan pusing yang tidak tahan silakan klik back

Sudut pandang berubah-ubah sesuai mood :D

Alur gak jelas, tergantung tingkat kekonsletan otak #kekonsletan? Bahasa apa itu author?

Suka-suka saya donk :p

**DLDR**

Rated: M (Buat jaga-jaga kali aja ditengah jalan saya khilaf ^_^;)

Summary: Aku kembali dengan dendam ini, aku kembali untuk membalas sakit hati ini, aku kembali untuk membuat kalian menderita dan aku kembali sebagai sumber malapetaka buat kalian /"Tertawa dan teruslah bergembira karena sebentar lagi tawa itu akan berganti dengan tangis"/"Aku rela menjadi bayangan demi melihat kalian menderita".

"**Tertawa dan teruslah bergembira karena sebentar lagi tawa itu akan berganti dengan tangis" gumam Sakura**

_**Shadow**_

Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar bandara, ku pakai kacamataku, menimbang-nimbang taksi mana yang akan aku tumpangi, sebelum aku sempat memutuskan, aku tersentak saat satu tangan menyentuh bahuku, ku alihkan perhatianku

"Sai …" pekikku dan memeluknya

"Kau sengaja datang untuk menjemputku ya?" Tanyaku

Dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Oh so sweet"

"Aku menjemputmu karena aku tahu, saat tiba di sini kamu tidak akan langsung pulang ke apartement kita"Jelasnya

Aku hanya bisa meringis, pisss …

"Hanya sebentar tidak masalahkan?" kataku ngeles.

"Kau yakin hanya sebentar?" Tanyanya sarkastik

"Kita harus mempersiapkan pernikhan kita, Ino, setelah semua urusan beres terserah kau mau menjelajah ke ujung dunia sekalipun dengan sahabat pink mu itu, lagian kau kan sedang cuti dan apa tidak bosan? Kalian kan bertemu setiap hari di butik" Katanya lagi.

"Iya-iya, ayo kita pulang" Kataku sambil menggandeng tangannya.

_**Shadow**_

Café outdoor, café yang memiliki kenangan manis bersama dua sahabatku, atau salah satunya mantan sahabat. Aku duduk di sini sambil mencoret-coret buku sketsaku, saat ini aku di sibukkan dengan menciptakan karya-karya terbaruku untuk mengikuti **Lomba Desain Kreatif Internasional** yang akan di adakan di Konoha 3 minggu lagi, event terbesar di dunia desainer yang diadakan setiap tahunnya, dimana seluruh desainer terkenal berkumpul dan memamerkan keahlian mereka. Sudah 2 tahun terakhir ini event tersebut dimenangkan oleh Miss Yoona desainer terkenal dari London yang juga pemilik butik terbesar di dunia **"Shadow Boutique" **yang baru saja membuka cabangnya disini, di Konoha, aku hanya bisa meringis mengetahui fakta itu, suatu ancaman buat butikku.

Sampai saat ini aku tidak pernah tahu seperti apa sosok Miss Yoona itu, menurut kabar yang ku dengar dia memang bukan orang yang suka di ekspos, tapi para desainer yang pernah bertemu dengan dia pasti akan mengatakan dia adalah wanita cantik yang sangat cerdas dan berbakat, dan masih muda, mendengar kata cerdas dan berbakat mengingatkanku terhadap seseorang.

**Flashback On**

Aku sedang berada di dalam toilet, saat ingin keluar dari toilet, niatku kuurungkan ..

"Apa kau sudah dengar? Sakura memenangkan lomba desain lagi dan ini kemenangannya yang kelima kali" Kata seseorang diluar

"Iya, aku membaca di majalah kampus hari ini, tapi aku sich tidak heran, kan Sakura memang berbakat, bukan hanya berbakat dia itu cerdas, kreatif dan cantik, pantas di sandingkan dengan Sasuke" Jawab wanita bersurai merah

"Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke? Yang jurusan management bisnis? Si Pangeran Konoha?"

"Yupzzz"

"Benarkah? Bukan dengan Hinata? Kan kemana Sasuke selalu ada Hinata, aku kira …"  
"Tadinya ku kira juga begitu, tapi kenyataannya tidak, apa kau lupa Shion kalau aku ini satu kelas dengan Sasuke di jurusan management bisnis, lagi pula Suigetsu cowok yang saat ini lagi PDKT denganku, teman dekatnya Sasuke, bahkan katanya Suigetsu mereka itu sudah menjalin hubungan saat mereka menjadi mahasiswa baru, belum lama ini juga aku melihat Sasuke dan Sakura pergi bersama, lagian Hinata itu tidak bisa di bandingkan dengan Sakura"

"Hmm … Kau benar, Karin. Hinata memang tidak bisa di bandingkan dengan Sakura, satu-satunya yg membuat Hinata lebih hanya masalah _kamu dilahirkan dari klan mana_? Dan Sakura hanyalah wanita miskin yang mengandalkan beasiswa sedangkan Hinata adalah nona besar yang manja"

"Hahahaha … kau jahat sekali, sudah ah … ayo kita kembali, sebentar lagi ada kelas"

**Flashback Off**

Sakura Haruno, sahabat sekaligus musuhku, orang yang paling ku benci, selalu dia, lomba desain disukai banyak orang bahkan sekarang dia mengambil satu-satunya milikku yang tersisa, Sasuke.

Ditengah aku mengingat masa lalu, salah satu lembaran sketsaku tertiup angin dan mendarat di wajah seorang pemuda yang sedang menikmati kopi di café yang sama denganku berada.

Akupun tergesa-gesa menghampirinya.

"Gomen … "Kataku.

Dia pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku, _tampan_ batinku

Kulihat dia memperhatikan hasil coretan di lembar sketsaku yang berada di tangannya.

"Ini karya anda?" Tanyanya, Hinata Hyuga gumamnya saat membaca nama yang ada di pojok kiri lembar tersebut.

"Iya"Jawabku

"Lomba Desain Kreatif Internasional, anda yakin ingin membuat ini untuk ikut dalam event kelas dunia itu?" Tanyanya datar

"Rencananya" Kataku

"Sebaiknya anda urungkan saja, karena karya seperti ini hanya akan memenuhi tempat sampah saja" Katanya dengan nada merendahkan

"Jangan menghinaku tuan, apa anda tidak tahu sedang berbicara dengan siapa?" Kataku

Di lihatnya aku dari ujung kaki sampai kepala dengan pandangan meremehkan, aku benci pandangannya.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, anda Hyuga Hinata putri dari klan Hyuga yang sebentar lagi akan bertunangan dengan Uchiha Sasuke pemilik Uchiha Corp dan juga anda merupakan pemilik butik terbesar di Konoha bernama Indigo Boutique"Jelasnya

"Baguslah kalau anda tahu dari situ sudah jelaskan "Kataku angkuh

Dia tersenyum mengejek

"Apa anda yakin dengan apa yang anda katakan nona muda? Apa anda tidak pernah menyadari bahwa karya-karya anda itu sangat tidak berkelas, oh tentu saja anda tidak menyadarinya, anda terlalu angkuh untuk mengakui kelemahan anda, anda bisa seperti ini hanya karena anda membawa nama klan" Katanya sinis kemudian menyerahkan sketsaku dan berlalu dari hadapanku.

Ku gertakkan gigiku untuk menahan emosiku, siapa dia berani sekali mengkritikku? Akan ku ingat setiap kata-katanya lelaki tinggi berambut kuning.

**Shadow**

Hari ini, hari yang sudah lama ku nantikan, hari pertunanganku dengan Uchiha Sasuke, setelah penantian panjangku akhirnya akulah yang akan memilki Sasuke, kau lihat itu Sakura! Kali ini akulah pemenangnya, dulu aku boleh saja gagal tapi kali ini tidak.

Di ballroom hotel termewah di Konoha, disinilah aku dan Sasuke melakukan acara pertunangan, di liput stasiun tv dan beberapa wartawan, acara ini sangat meriah, setelah acara pertukaran cincin antara aku dan Sasuke, kami berdua berkeliling untuk menyapa para tamu undangan.

"Sasuke … aku ingin ketoilet dulu sebentar" Kataku dengan nada rendah dan sangat sopan.

"Hm"

Sekembalinya dari toilet aku melihat Sasuke sedang berbicara dengan seseorang,seorang pria dengan rambut ku … ning

"Hinata, kenalkan dia Uzumaki Naruto, pimpinan dari Uzumaki Company rekan bisnis kita"Jelas Sasuke.

Kaget, laki-laki ini, laki-laki yang sudah menghina dan mengkritikku seenaknya, ku coba tahan emosi, tidak mungkin aku meledak disini dimana lagi berkumpulnya tamu-tamu penting apalagi ada Sasuke, akan sangat mengejutkan buatnya jika melihatku meledak mengingat aku selalu bersikap lembut dan sopan jika sedang bersamanya.

"Aku Hinata Hyuga, salam kenal kenal Uzumaki-san" kataku sopan sambil membungkukkan badan.

Ku lihat dia hanya tersenyum mengejek, ingin sekali aku mencakar wajahnya yang tampan dan angkuh itu.

"Hinata tolong kau temani Uzumaki sebentar, aku ada urusan dengan Neji" Kata Sasuke dan pergi meninggalkan aku berdua dengan si makhluk kuning menyebalkan.

"Sungguh sopan sekali nona"Katanya.

Aku hanya diam menanggapi ocehannya, berusaha menahan emosi.

"Aku lupa, kalau kau saat ini sedang berakting menjadi nona besar yang menawan" Katanya sarkastik.

"Bukan urusanmu … " Kataku dengan suara tertahan dan volume rendah yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh kami berdua.

"Aku juga tidak berniat untuk ikut terlibat dalam urusanmu, karena kau tidak cukup penting untuk itu" Katanya dan pergi meninggalkanku yang menggeram emosi.

**Di Tempat Lain **

Seorang wanita berambut panjang sedang asyik duduk di sofa ruang santai apartementnya, mengganti-ganti chanel siaran tv sampai akhirnya dia berhenti di salah satu chanel tv.

"Hmm … Sudah dimulai ternyata" Gumamnya

**To be Continue**

_Cinta membawa energi positif. Dia akan membawa kearah yang lebih baik. Jika tidak, itu bukanlah cinta._

Akhirnya selesai juga satu chapter ini, terima kasih masih pada setia dengan fic abal ini.

Semua karakter yang ada di fic ku ini memiliki peranan masing-masing bukan sekedar numpang lewat saja, itu mungkin yang membuat fic ini kesannya bertele-tele.

Untuk romance SasuSaku tentu akan ada, tunggu waktu yang tepat akan saya update spesial satu chap mereka berdua, sabar ya kan ketemu aja belum.

Naruto nganggap Sakura itu apa ya? Hmm … ada kok nanti di jelaskan di chap selanjutnya ^_^

Wah ada yang sadar kalau itu Ino ya, hehehehe …

Okey reviewnya kembali di tunggu ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya sekedar meminjam karakternya

Sakura H x Sasuke U x Naruto U x Hinata H

(SasuSaku x SakuNaru x SasuHina x NaruHina)

Warning: Bisa menyebabkan mual dan pusing yang tidak tahan silakan klik back.

Sudut pandang berubah-ubah sesuai mood :D

Alur gak jelas, tergantung tingkat kekonsletan otak #kekonsletan? Bahasa apa itu author?

Suka-suka saya donk :p

**DLDR**

Rated: M (Buat jaga-jaga kali aja ditengah jalan saya khilaf ^_^;)

Summary: Aku kembali dengan dendam ini, aku kembali untuk membalas sakit hati ini, aku kembali untuk membuat kalian menderita dan aku kembali sebagai sumber malapetaka buat kalian /"Tertawa dan teruslah bergembira karena sebentar lagi tawa itu akan berganti dengan tangis"/"Aku rela menjadi bayangan demi melihat kalian menderita".

"**Hmm … Sudah dimulai ternyata" Gumamnya**

**Shadow**

"Apa yang sudah di mulai" Tanya Sai.

Kemudian dia menghampiri aku dan ikut duduk di sofa tepatnya disampingku, belum sempat aku menjawab, Sai sudah terlebih dahulu mendapatkan jawaban.

"Oh …" Katanya setelah melihat apa yang ditayangkan di tv.

"Jadi kapan akan kau mulai, Ino?" Tanyanya lagi

"Besok, besok aku akan memancing dan ku pastikan aku akan mendapatkan ikan yang besar" Kataku sambil melirik kartu persegi berwarna ungu.

"_Pemirsa, bisa anda saksikan betapa meriahnya pesta pertunangan pemimpin Uchiha Corp, Sasuke Uchiha dengan putri tunggal pemilik perusahaan Hyuga Corp sekaligus pemilik dari butik terbesar di Konoha Indigo Boutique, Hinata Hyuga …."_

**Shadow**

Aku sedang duduk bersantai di café outdoor, café yang sering aku kunjungi bersama dua sahabatku, walaupun salah satunya tidak bisa di bilang sahabat, ku buka-buka majalah fashion, tidak lama lagi akan diadakan Lomba Desain Kreatif Internasional, ajang pembuktian bagi para desainer kelas dunia, dua tahun terakhir ini di menangkan Miss Yoona atau yang ku kenal dengan nama Sakura Haruno.

Saat sedang asyik dengan majalah tersebut aku tidak menyadari seseorang telah berada di hadapanku, sampai suaranya mengalihkan perhatianku dari majalah.

"Ino …"Panggilnya

"Sasuke…"

"Oh, ternyata benar, kupikir aku salah orang" Katanya langsung tanpa permisi duduk dihadapanku

"Apa yang dilakukan seorang Uchiha yang sibuk disini? Mengingat ini masih jam kantor" Tanyaku.

Dia memutar bola matanya

"Kupikir kau masih di London"Tanyanya

"Aku kembali seminggu yang lalu, dan maaf aku tidak datang ke acara pertunanganmu kemarin. Hinata heh, aku pikir kau hanya setia dengan satu orang itu dan hanya menganggap Hinata sebagai saudara, tapi aku tidak begitu kaget juga mengingat Hinata selalu menempel kemanapun kamu pergi bahkan **dia** harus selalu mengalah"Kataku dengan menekankan kata **dia** di kalimatku

Kulihat dia hanya diam tanpa memperdulikan omonganku, cih … sungguh menyebalkan

"Well … aku tidak perduli tentang pilihanmu, yang ku perdulikan kenapa Sakura bisa menghilang 4 tahun lalu, disaat beberapa hari lagi wisuda, disaat itu juga aku mendengar kabar kau akan bertunangan dengan Hinata, ya walaupun itu akhirnya di batalkan karena Kaasanmu tiba-tiba masuk rumah sakit" Kataku

"Kau tahu banyak heh" Jawabnya sarkastik

Aku tahu dia kesal tapi apa perduliku, kalau aku tidak ingat seseorang sudah kucabik-cabik kali laki-laki di hadapanku ini.

"Tentu saja, bukankah itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum, mengingat latar belakang kamu dan Hinata"jawabku lagi.

"Tapi sekali lagi ku bilang aku tidak perduli,"Kataku lagi

Kulihat dia menghela napas.

"Kau disini hanya liburan?" Tanyanya

"Tidak, apa kau tidak tahu kalau butik tempatku bekerja membuka cabangnya di Konoha? Sudah hampir 1 bulan beroperasi, kau tahu kan Shadow Boutique, aku salah satu desainer di butik tersebut, dari sini jaraknya cuma 300 meter, tepat di depannya ada café, café Venus" jelasku

"Well … kurasa kau harus memperingatkan Hinata untuk lebih baik lagi dalam mendesain produk butiknya kalau dia tidak ingin kehilangan para pelanggannya, mengingat pesaing terberat di dunia fashion ada di sini"Kataku lagi

"Hm"Jawabnya

"Dan jika ingin bersaing, bersainglah secara fair" Kataku tajam

Dia menaikkan satu alisnya dan menatapku dengan pandangan heran

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja Hinata akan bersaing adil, dia tidak akan sanggup melakukan hal-hal yang menyalahi aturan untuk suatu ambisi, dia bukan orang yang ambisius" Jelas Sasuke

Aku hanya tersenyum, senyum mengejek tepatnya.

"Benarkah? Terkadang apa yang kamu lihat adalah apa yang ingin dia perlihatkan"

Sasuke hanya bisa menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya dan tidak mengerti, sungguh ironis, seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang di kenal cerdas tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di depan matanya.

Tin … tin … tin …

Suara klakson mobil, lebih tepatnya suara klakson mobil Sai, yang artinya aku harus pergi.

"Oh ya, 2 minggu lagi aku akan menikah, kau harus datang, aku akan memberikan undangannya ke Hinata, bisa menjadi ajang reuni buat kita semua dan mungkin saja kau akan menemukan hal menarik di pestaku, aku pergi dulu, ja nee"Kataku dan beranjak pergi menuju mobil.

_**Shadow**_

"Disini tempatnya?" Tanya Sai

"Ya, kau tunggu disini saja, di mobil, aku masuk dulu" Kataku

"Semoga sukses" Katanya.

Aku hanya tersenyum

**Indigo Boutique**

Kulangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam butik tersebut, itu dia, wanita yang akan aku temui atau lebih tepatnya sengaja kutemui sedang duduk di meja kerjanya mencoret-coret sesuatu.

"Hinata-chan .."Panggilku

Dia mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Ino-chan"Katanya dan kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk memelukku.

"Sudah lama sekali, kapan kau datang?"Tanyanya

"Seminggu yang lalu, aku pulang karena ini" Jelasku sambil menyerahkan kartu persegi berwarna ungu.

"Undangan pernikahan? Kau dengan Sai? 2 minggu lagi? Oh … Aku tidak menyangka akan secepat ini"

"Sebenarnya tidak bisa di bilang cepat juga, rencana dan persiapan pernikahanku sudah beres 3 bulan yang lalu, tinggal menyebar undangan saja, cuma aku baru bisa ke sini karena harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku di London"Jelasku

"Oh … Menjadi salah satu desainer dari butik terkenal membuatmu sibuk, aku mengerti itu"Katanya

"Ya begitulah, daripada membicarakanku, apa kau sudah bertemu Sakura?"Tanyaku

Mendengar kata Sakura, Hinata nampak kaget dan terhuyung. Aku tertawa didalam hati

"Hinata apa kau tidak apa-apa?"Tanyaku

Ku lihat dia coba mengendalikan diri.

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit pusing, mungkin lelah, apa tadi Ino?"

"Oh iya, aku lupa kalau kemarin kau baru bertunangan, ku bilang apa kau sudah bertemu Sakura? Dia ada disini di Konoha, aku kemarin tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya, kau masih ingat café tempat kita selalu berkumpul saat tidak ada materi kuliah? Aku bertemu dia disana, dia bilang sedang menunggu seseorang tapi belum sempat melihat siapa yang di tunggunya, Sai menelponku jadinya aku pergi" Dustaku

"Huaaa … Aku kangen sekali dengannya, dia benar-benar tambah cantik, pasti sekarang dia menjadi wanita yang sukses kalau melihat dari stylenya, apa kau juga kangen dengan si jidat Sakura?"

"I-iya, aku juga kangen"Katanya sedikit terbata-bata.

"Hinata, sepertinya aku harus pulang, Sai sedang menungguku di mobil, jangan lupa datang ya 2 minggu lagi , mungkin akan menjadi reuni kecil antara kita bertiga aku, kamu dan Sakura, ja nee …"Pamitku.

Sebelum benar-benar keluar dari ruang kerjanya Hinata, aku berbalik untuk melihat reaksinya, kulihat Hinata hanya terdiam, masih terpaku. Kau terkejut Hinata? Apa kau takut? Kau pasti takut, bukan, tapi kau harus takut, karena ini baru permulaan, ku pastikan kau akan merasakan apa yang pernah sahabatku rasakan bahkan akan ku pastikan penderitaanmu lebih dari yang Sakura rasakan batinku.

Ku tinggalkan Hinata yang masih terpaku

"Dia kembali" Katanya

"Tapi kenapa dia kembali?" Gumamnya sambil melihat jari manis tangan kirinya.

Sasuke

**Di tempat lain**

Pemuda itu menyusuri jalan Konoha, entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia ingin kesini di pandanginya bangunan di depannya.

**Shadow Boutique, **merupakan butik terbesar di dunia, dimana kantor pusatnya ada di London. Matanya terpaku dan terkejut saat melihat gaun yang terpasang di patung manekin, gaun itu mengingatkannya akan sesuatu.

Dilangkahkan kakinya memasuki butik tersebut, menuju patung manekin yang terpajang di etalase.

"Maaf tuan, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Sapa seseorang menawarkan diri

Pemuda itupun berbalik dan …

"Cherry …"

**To be Continue**

_Persatuan merupakan syarat utama terpeliharanya kebebasan. Cinta anda harusnya membuat anda menjaga orang lain_ – George Washington.

Rasanya di chap ini saya kurang maksimal. Akhir-akhir ini otakku lagi error.:D

Trims buat yang udah review,

Kurang panjang ya? Aduh gimana ya otak saya udah mentok :D

Hinata jahat ya? sebenarnya bukan jahat sich tapi agak kejam #Plak sama aja kali, he he he … gak kok, gak jahat hanya apa ya? Aduh kok aku bingung :D

Salam kenal juga **Hanna Koi. **

Sekarang benar-benar udah di mulaikan ^_^ ya kan ya kan #Maksa nich, buat romance SasuSaku apakah flashback? Tentu saja hal itu sudah ku pikirkan jauh sebelum ku publish fic ini, cuma aku memang punya masalah kalau bikin cerita yang romance gitu, bingung pendeskripsiannya seperti apa walaupun sudah ada bayangan #Nyengir garuk-garuk kepala.

Aku sendiri juga penasaran bagaimana masa lalunya SasuSaku #Jiaaah plak, ada kok nanti di chap-chap selanjutnya akan ku selipin-selipin (Aduh bahasa apa itu?) kilas baliknya #Makin kacau aja ini bahasa.

Sabar ya? Chap depan SasuSaku bakal ketemu kok ^_^

Maaf tidak bisa balas satu-satu tapi setiap review yang masuk dalam bentuk apapun bahkan flame sekalipun selalu ku tampung dan ku jadikan bahan pertimbangan untuk kelanjutan fic ini, sekali lagi terimakasih dan kembali reviewnya di tunggu ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya sekedar meminjam karakternya

Sakura H x Sasuke U x Naruto U x Hinata H

(SasuSaku x SakuNaru x SasuHina x NaruHina)

Warning: Bisa menyebabkan mual dan pusing, yang tidak tahan silakan klik back.

Sudut pandang berubah-ubah sesuai mood :D

Alur gak jelas, tergantung tingkat kekonsletan otak #kekonsletan?Bahasa apa itu author?

Suka-suka saya donk :p

**Biarpun begitu fic ini murni ide dan buah pikir ku sendiri**

**DLDR**

Rated: M (Buat jaga-jaga kali aja ditengah jalan saya khilaf ^_^;)

Summary: Aku kembali dengan dendam ini, aku kembali untuk membalas sakit hati ini, aku kembali untuk membuat kalian menderita dan aku kembali sebagai sumber malapetaka buat kalian/"Tertawa dan teruslah bergembira karena sebentar lagi tawa itu akan berganti dengan tangis"/"Aku rela menjadi bayangan demi melihat kalian menderita".

"**Dia kembali" Katanya**

"**Tapi kenapa dia kembali?" Gumamnya sambil melihat jari manis tangan kirinya.**

**Sasuke**

**Shadow **

Ku langkahkan kakiku menyusuri jalan Konoha, entah kenapa setelah bertemu dengan Ino di cafe tadi membuatku ingin melihat butik tempatnya bekerja. Ku pandangi bangunan di hadapanku "Shadow Boutique" butik terbesar di dunia dimana kantor pusatnya ada di London, pemilik dari butik ini adalah wanita muda yang cantik bernama Miss Yoona begitu rumor yang kudengar karena aku sendiri belum pernah melihatnya. Aku tersentak saat melihat bangunan itu lebih tepatnya gaun yang terpajang di patung manekin, gaun yang mengingatkanku pada seseorang.

**Flasback On**

"Sasuke, coba kau lihat ini, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sebuah sketsa gaun, gaun yang sangat sederhana namun terlihat berkelas dan elegant.

"Hm, bagus" Jawabku singkat.

"Hei, pendapat apa itu?" Katanya dengan nada kesal sambil menggembungkan pipinya, sungguh lucu dan aku suka melihatnya seperti itu.

Aku tersenyum

"Kau mau aku bicara apa Cherry? Apa kata bagus belum cukup" Kataku sambil mengelus pipinya.

"Tentu saja Sasuke-kun, masa cuma kata bagus, tidak ada titik-titik bagus atau bagus titik-titik gitu, aku ingin ikut lomba fashion desain tingkat nasional itu" Katanya.

"Hm ... Kirim saja desainmu itu, aku yakin sketsa gaun itu bisa memenangkan lomba" Kataku.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu akan ku kirim desain gaun ini" Katanya gembira.

"Kalau kau memenangkan lomba itu aku akan memberikanmu hadiah" Kataku lagi

Dan benar saja untuk pertama kalinya Sakura memenangkan perlombaan desain tingkat nasional.

**Flashback Off**

Ku berjalan menuju patung manekin yang berada di etalase.

"Maaf tuan, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu" Sapa seseorang di belakangku.

Ku palingkan mukaku menuju arah suara, kaget itu reaksiku

"Cherry ..." Kataku

Hanya satu kata itu yang mampu ku keluarkan, dia ada di sini di hadapanku, dia wanita yang selalu ku rindukan , dia yang selalu menghantui hidupku, dia Sakura Haruno.

**Shadow**

Ku lihat dia memasuki butik milikku, tidak ku sangka akan secepat ini bertemu dengannya lagi, aku harus bisa mengendalikan diriku dan aku harus bisa membuat dia yakin bahwa semua baik-baik saja.

Dia masih saja memandangi patung manekin lebih tepatnya gaun yang di kenakan manekin yang ada di salah satu etalase butikku, apa kau sedang mengingat sesuatu Sasuke? Kau tentu harus ingat, setelah apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku tentunya kau tidak boleh melupakan semuanya.

Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju laki-laki itu, laki-laki yang dulu menempati posisi terpenting.

"Maaf tuan,, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanyaku berpura-pura

Ku liat dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku, kaget itu reaksi yang bisa dia berikan.

"Cherry ... "Katanya

"Oh ... Sasuke? _Irasshaimase_" Kataku tersenyum, senyum palsu tentunya.

"Sakura, kau disini?" Tanyanya

"Hm ... Sasuke sudah lama tidak bertemu" Kataku berusaha menahan emosiku.

Tahan Sakura, tahan kamu pasti bisa menghadapinya.

"Aku rindu ka ... "

"Jangan disini Sasuke" Kataku memotong ucapannya sekaligus mencegahnya memelukku

"Kita bicara di ruanganku saja" Kataku lagi

Aku dan Sasukepun pergi menuju ruanganku dan mempersilakan dia duduk di sofa yang ada di ruanganku

"Shizune ... " Panggilku kepada salah satu staf yang menjaga butikku.

"Ya ... Miss Yoona"

"Tolong kau buatkan kopi tanpa gula buat Mr. Uchiha"Jelasku

"Ya ... Miss" Shizunepun pergi menuju pantry

Sepeninggal Shizune

"Miss Yoona? Itu kamu?" Tanya Sasuke kaget

"Ya ... seperti yang kau dengar"

"Dari dulu aku yakin kamu pasti akan sukses tapi aku tidak menyangka akan jauh lebih sukses" Katanya

"Tentu saja kau tidak akan menyangka, mengingat aku bukan Hyuga ataupun Uchiha, hanya seorang Haruno yang biasa, untuk makan sehari-hari saja mengandalkan kerja paruh waktu dan belas kasihan dari sang kekasih, saat itu tentu bukan saat yang menyenangkan. Tapi ternyata Tuhan masih sangat mencintai aku hingga mengirimkan seorang malaikat" Jelasku

Ku perhatikan reaksinya saat mendengarku, datar tapi aku tahu itu hanya diluar, 4 tahun tidak bertemu ternyata tidak merubah Sasuke saat bersamaku, aku tersenyum sinis.

Dia meraih tanganku

"Sakura ... maafkan aku, aku sangat merindukanmu, kemana kamu selama ini? Aku seperti orang gila mencarimu kemana-mana, aku bahkan membayar orang untuk mencarimu tapi entah kenapa usahaku selalu sia-sia, hingga akhirnya aku putus asa dan menyerah"

Tentu saja usahamu sia-sia Sasuke, sampai kapanpun juga kamu tidak akan bisa menemukanku, andai kau tahu orang yang kau sewa mahal untuk mencariku disuap oleh seseorang dengan bayaran yang jauh lebih mahal agar kau tidak bisa menemukanku, bagaimana reaksimu andai tahu seseorang itu siapa.

"Maafkan aku harusnya aku tidak menyerah untuk mencarimu, aku kangen kamu" Katanya lirih yang masih menggenggam tanganku

Begitu lirih dan menyayat hati, harusnya aku terenyuh mendengarnya tapi tidak, hatiku tidak mampu melakukannya sekalipun ingin.

**Shadow**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, aku pulang dengan hati yang entah kenapa menjadi ringan, tak ada beban, apa aku sedang bahagia? Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak bahagia bertemu dengan orang yang sangat di sayangi setelah sekian tahun berpisah belum lagi ternyata dia tidak berubah, masih tetap wanita yang sama.

**Flashback On**

"Aku sungguh menyesal Sakura, apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk menebus semua yang pernah ku lakukan buatmu? Apapun itu akan aku lakukan sekalipun kamu menginginkan nyawaku" Kataku dengan tulus.

Dia tersenyum dan membalas genggaman tanganku.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, kita lupakan semuanya."

"Tidak bisa Sakura, katakan apa yang bisa ku lakukan, kalau seperti ini aku akan terus dihantui rasa bersalah, setiap malam aku selalu bermimpi buruk"

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa, hm ... Kau harus lebih sering meluangkan waktumu buatku" Katanya.

**Flashback Off**

Aku terus tersenyum, tak ku sangka hanya itu keinginan Sakura, tanpa dia minta pun aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya, kau akan kembali menjadi bayanganku.

Tapi benarkah itu Sasuke? Apa kau yakin Sakura akan kembali menjadi bayanganmu ataukah justru kau yang akan menjadi bayangannya.

"_Tadaima_" Kataku

"_Okaerinasai_" Sapa seseorang dari dalam rumah tepatnya Kaasanku.

"Sasuke?" Kata Kaasanku heran.

"Hm ... ada apa kaasan?" Tanyaku melihat kaasan yang diam saja

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja hari ini kau berbeda, apa ada hal yang baik yang terjadi"

Aku hanya tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan kaasanku menuju kamar, tentu saja ada hal yang baik terjadi, sementara itu masih di ruang tamu,

"_Pemandangan yang sudah lama tidak pernnah ku lihat, Sasuke tersenyum setelah pertengkaran hebat dengan tousannya 4 tahun lalu, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Hinata? Sepertinya bukan, tapi apapun itu aku akan selalu mendukungnya selama bisa melihat anak yang kusayangi tersenyum dan bahagia_"

**Shadow**

Aku bersantai duduk di balcon apartement milikku. Memandangi langit malam yang nampak cerah walau tanpa taburan bintang.

"Sudah malam Sakura, lebih baik kau kembali ke dalam, angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan"

"Sebentar lagi Naruto-kun, aku masih ingin menikmati indahnya langit malam"Kataku.

Dia pun datang menghampiriku dan memberikanku sebuah selimut untuk menutupi tubuhku, melindungiku dari angin malam, kemudian duduk di sampingku juga.

"Bagaimana pertemuan pertamamu dengan Sasuke?" Tanyanya.

"Hm ... seperti yang sudah kita kira" Jawabku.

Tidak berapa lama ponselku bergetar

Drrrt ... drrrrt ... drrrrt ...

Ku raih ponselku dan ku lihat ada 1 pesan masuk.

**From: Sasuke**

**Besok kita makan siang bersama, aku akan menjemputmu di butik.**

Aku tersenyum melihat isi pesan itu.

"Apa dari Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto

"Hm ... "

"Apa kau baik-baik saja" Tanyanya khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kau tidak usah khawatir"

"Tentu saja aku khawatir, kau itu sudah seperti adik buatku Sakura dan aku sangat menyayangimu"Jelasnya.

"Aku tahu Naruto, buatku kau bukan hanya sebagai kakak tapi lebih dari itu, kau adalah malaikat pelindungku, aku janji aku akan baik-baik saja" Kataku meyakinkannya.

Dia hanya memperhatikanku, kemudian mengangguk.

"Lalu apa rencanamu selanjutnya?" Tanyanya lagi

"Aku akan membuat dia kembali mencintaiku, akan ku bawa dia terbang tinggi, hingga saatnya tiba akan aku hempaskan dia ke bumi yang penuh dengan bebatuan runcing, akan ku buat dia berdarah-darah"

"Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, karena sampai sekarang dia tidak berhenti mencintaimu, bukankah kau bisa melihat itu?" Kata Naruto

Aku palingkan wajahku menghadap Naruto, dia memandangku datar.

"Mungkin, tapi kalaupun itu benar aku akan tutup telinga dan tutup mata" jelasku, kemudian ku sandarkan kepalaku kebahunya.

Naruto hanya menghela napas dan membelai rambutku.

**Di tempat lain**

Pemuda itu masih saja memandangi ponselnya dengan gelisah, mengharap ada suatu balasan dari pesan yang baru saja dia kirim, tidak berapa lama ponselnyapun berkedip.

**To: My Cherry**

**Ya, aku akan tunggu**

Dia tersenyum dan akhirnya terlelap.

**To be Continue**

_Pikiran kita ibarat parasut, hanya berfungsi ketika terbuka._

Huaaa … Ayo cerca dan maki aku, hu hu hu T_T, chap kali ini bener-bener lempeng banget, gak ada seru-serunya #Jedokin kepala kelemari.

Chap depan ku usahakan bisa lebih baik lagi dari chap-chap sebelumnya, dan bisa lebih panjang walaupun mungkin chap depan belum masuk ke konflik, perjalanan masih panjang menuju kesitu (Mau bikin fic atau bikin sinetron sich) #plak

Mungkin fic ini akan menjadi fic terpanjang dalam sejarahku (jiaaah … bikin fic aja baru berapa biji n semuanya belum ada yang tamat, dasar gak jelas)

Trims banget buat yang masih setia dengan fic gaje ini, aku sungguh terharu hu hu hu :p

Buat para reader yang setia meninggalkan jejaknya, kritik dan saran kalian membantuku dalam kelanjutan hidup fic ini.

Okey … reviewnya kembali di tunggu walaupun tujuanku menulis fic ini untuk menyalurkan hobby, maklum suka berkhayal ^_^ tapi tetap jejak kalian semua sangat berarti.

;)


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya sekedar meminjam karakternya

Sakura H x Sasuke U x Naruto U x Hinata H

(SasuSaku x SakuNaru x SasuHina x NaruHina)

Warning: Bisa menyebabkan mual dan pusing, yang tidak tahan silakan klik back.

Sudut pandang berubah-ubah sesuai mood :D

Alur gak jelas, tergantung tingkat kekonsletan otak #kekonsletan?Bahasa apa itu author?

Suka-suka saya donk :p

**Biar gitu fic ini murni ide dan buah pikir saya.**

**DLDR**

Rated: M (Buat jaga-jaga kali aja ditengah jalan saya khilaf ^_^;)

Summary: Aku kembali dengan dendam ini, aku kembali untuk membalas sakit hati ini, aku kembali untuk membuat kalian menderita dan aku kembali sebagai sumber malapetaka buat kalian/"Tertawa dan teruslah bergembira karena sebentar lagi tawa itu akan berganti dengan tangis"/"Aku rela menjadi bayangan demi melihat kalian menderita".

"**Maafkan aku****,**** harusnya aku tidak menyerah untuk mencarimu, aku kangen kamu" Katanya lirih ****dengan**** masih menggenggam tanganku****.**

**Shadow**

Mataku memandang tajam jam yang terletak di meja kerjaku, sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan pena yang ada di tanganku, kesal terpampang jelas di wajahku, seakan jam itu mengolokku dengan jarumnya yang berjalan lambat.

"Sebenarnya jam itu sudah melakukan dosa apa padamu Sasuke? Sampai kau menatapnya dengan aura membunuh seperti itu?" Tanyanya heran.

"Cih … diam kau Suigetsu, kau menggangguku, untuk apa kau kesini?" Kataku kesal.

"Dasar, aku kesini cuma mau bilang kalau sehabis jam makan siang kita ada rapat dengan para pemegang saham" Katanya.

Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya

"Apa kau lupa kalau kemarin setelah jam makan siang kamu tidak kembali ke kantor? Neji yang memutuskan hari ini ada rapat pemegang saham" Jelasnya.

"Untuk apa mengadakan rapat pemegang saham?" Tanyaku

"Hal ini juga kamu tidak tahu? Ck ck ck, sebenarnya kemana saja kamu belakangan ini? Karin bilang kamu sering tidak kembali kekantor setelah makan siang tanpa keterangan yang jelas"

Aku berdecak kesal tak ku hiraukan omongan Suigetsu, dasar Karin tidak bisakah dia tutup mulut sekalipun Suigetsu itu pacarnya.

"Hari ini rapat pemegang saham untuk membahas cara menarik investor dan target perusahaan adalah Uzumaki Company, walaupun Uzumaki Company pernah bekerja sama dengan perusahan Uchiha dan Hyuga seputar _Real Estate_ beberapa waktu lalu tapi menurut rumor yang ku dengar Pimpinan Uzumaki Company bukan orang yang gampang di hadapi apalagi itu berhubungan dengan bantuan dana yang kita perlukan buat kemajuan dua perusahaan kita" Jelas Suigetsu

"Hm, aku sudah bertemu dia waktu rapat kerja sama itu, pergi begitu saja sebelum rapat selesai" Jawabku dingin

"Benarkah? Agak mengingatkanku kepada seseorang"

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku mendengar pernyataan Suigetsu.

"Siapa?"Tanyaku

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku dia malah tertawa.

"Apa kau tidak sadar Sasuke, kalau sikap yang seenaknya itu mirip sepertimu" Katanya dan terus tertawa.

Aku hanya berdecak kesal mendengarnya, kemudian aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku dan berlalu dari hadapannya menuju pintu tapi sebelum aku sempat menyentuh pegangan pintu suara Suigetsu menghentikanku.

"Kau mau kemana Sasuke? Berencana menghilang lagi?"

"Aku ada urusan, kau dan Karin wakilkan aku dalam rapat itu, nanti laporkan hasil rapatnya, aku pergi dulu" Kataku dan pergi meninggalkan Suigetsu.

"Dasar … tidak tahukah dia kalau perusahaan Hyuga dan Uchiha terancam _collapse_" Gumam Suigetsu

**Shadow**

Shadow Boutique, disinilah aku berada, tempat yang menjadi tujuanku setiap aku pergi menghilang dari perusahaan, tempat yang mempertemukanku dengan wanitaku, Sakura Haruno.

Ku lihat dia sedang sibuk memberikan beberapa intruksi kepada para modelnya, seakan sedang menggelar acara fashion show sampai tidak menyadari kehadiranku, selalu seperti itu jika menyangkut dengan dunia yang dia gemari dia tidak pernah melakukan pekerjaannya setengah-setengah tipe serius dan aku suka, Sakura Haruno atau yang di kenal dengan Miss Yoona di dunia fashion desainer, sekalipun namanya diubah buatku dia tetaplah Cherry ku.

Cukup lama aku hanya berdiri dan memperhatikannya sampai akhirnya matanya melihatku, dia hanya tersenyum dan menggumamkan kata "sebentar" dan ku balas dengan anggukan kepala, kulihat dia kembali memberikan sedikit intruksi dan membubarkan para modelnya, dia perlahan berjalan mendekatiku walau sebelumnya langkahnya tertahan karena salah satu modelnya membisikkan sesuatu ketelinganya dan di balas dengan senyumannya.

"Sudah lama" Katanya to the point, aku suka sifatnya yang tidak berbelit-belit itu.

"Lumayan" Jawabku

Di lihatnya jam tangan yang berada di pergelangan tangannya, sekali lihat saja aku bisa tahu arloji yang di pakainya merupakan salah satu barang mewah, _Franck Muller_ urutan ke-8 dari 10 arloji merek terkenal, jam tangan terkenal dengan memadukan gaya modern dengan keahlian tradisional Swiss, sungguh Sakura banget, terlihat sederhana namun tetap berkelas.

"Apa kau ada urusan lain?" Tanyaku, karena ia terus melihat jam tangannya.

"Hmm … begitulah" Jawabnya.

Sungguh jawaban yang tidak ku sukai.

"Urusan apa?" Tanyaku sedikit agak ketus

Dia hanya memandangku dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Apa aku harus selalu melapor kepadamu Sasuke? Ku rasa tidak, urusanku adalah urusanku, tidak ada hubungannya denganmu" Jawabnya dingin dan memandangku tajam

Kaget adalah reaksi yang tepat buatku, aku tidak menyangka Sakura bisa bersikap dingin kepadaku padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu dia bersikap hangat.

Seperti aku membuat kesalahan.

"Maaf, bukan begitu maksudku, aku hanya ingin tahu, tidak bolehkah? Kau aneh, ada apa?" Tanyaku lagi dan kali ini dengan meninggalkan kesan ketus.

Dia menghela napasnya.

"Hanya tidak nyaman" Jawabnya.

"Apa yang tidak nyaman?" Tanyaku lagi, sungguh sikapnya hari ini membuatku bingung dan aku tidak suka jika Sakura mulai bersikap misterius.

"Sakura, kau tahu aku tidak suka jika kau bersikap seperti ini, ada apa? Bicaralah Cherry!" Kataku sambil mengelus pipinya.

Dia kembali menghela napasnya, sedikit gelisah.

"Apa kau tidak merasakan apa-apa Sasuke?" Tanyanya.

Aku hanya menaikkan alisku tanda tidak mengerti.

"Kau kesini apa Hinata tahu?" Tanyanya.

Oh … jadi ini yang membuatnya khawatir.

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan Hinata" Kataku kesal, kesal karena dari dulu dia selalu mengungkit nama itu.

"Tentu saja ada hubungannya, apa kau lupa kalau Hinata itu tunanganmu? Atau kau mengira aku wanita bodoh yang tidak tahu hal itu?" Katanya tajam, mulai emosi.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu Cherry, aku hanya tidak suka jika kita bersama ada nama lain" Jelasku.

"Apa kamu tidak sadar Sasuke kalau itu membuatku tidak nyaman, semua orang di Konoha tahu siapa kamu, siapa Hinata, pernahkah kamu pikirkan bagaimana pandangan orang terhadapku? Aku merasa seperti wanita simpananmu" Jelasnya lagi dengan nada tinggi.

Aku berdecak kesal.

"Kenapa harus peduli dengan omongan orang? Buatku kamu lebih dari itu"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan omongan orang lain yang kupedulikan akibat yang akan di timbulkan terhadap masa depan butikku" Jelasnya

"Kau tidak usah khawatir masalah itu, aku yang akan bertanggung jawab jika itu terjadi, aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitimu Sakura, aku mencintaimu" Kataku meyakinkannya.

Dia hanya menghela napasnya, ya hanya menghela napas tanpa menjawab pernyataan cintaku.

**Shadow**

Ku lajukan mobilku menuju apartement sambil sesekali melihat kaca spionku, tepatnya melihat kendaraan di belakangku yang mengikutiku menuju apartement, siapa yang mengikutiku? Adakah yang bisa menebak? Bukan mengikuti lebih tepatnya memaksa ikut pulang ke apartementku, Sasuke tuan muda Sasuke Uchiha memaksa untuk mengantarku pulang, sayangnya aku bukan Sakura yang dulu, yang kemana-mana harus diantar oleh Sasuke yang dulu merupakan kekasihku, sekarang aku adalah Miss Yoona pemilik Shadow Boutique, butik terbesar di London dan memiliki beberapa cabang di berbagai Negara serta pemenang dari event Lomba Desain Internasional, 2 tahun berturut-turut, melihat itu semua tidak mungkin aku tidak memiliki kendaraan pribadi, sebuah mobil _lexus ES 300h_ berhasil ku dapatkan dengan kerja keras selama ini tidak lupa bantuan dan dukungan dari orang-orang yang sayang kepadaku salah satunya Uzumaki Naruto sang malaikat pelindungku.

Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju apartementku dengan ditemani seorang Uchiha sepanjang perjalanan menuju apartment tidak ada percakapan yang kami lakukan dan aku terlalu malas untuk memulai percakapan.

Apartement no 1110 yang terletak di lantai 10, setelah ku masukkan beberapa digit no password, pintu apartementku terbuka.

Sasuke langsung melangkah masuk dan duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

"Tidak ku sangka, kamu akan kembali tinggal disini Sakura, bahkan isi di dalamnya tidak berubah masih tetap sama seperti yang dulu" Katanya

"Apa tidak boleh aku tinggal kembali disini?" Tanyaku

"Tentu saja tidak, justru aku merasa senang, karena kamu masih mau tinggal di apartment ini" Katanya.

Aku hanya diam, ku layangkan ingatanku ke beberapa tahun lalu.

**Flashback On**

"Apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan Sasuke?" Tanyaku

"Tidak" Jawabnya

"Seharusnya kamu tidak perlu melakukan ini Sasuke"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah sangat betah di kost tuan muda, tidak perlu kamu memberikanku sebuah apartement tapi kau dengan tanpa ijinku melenyapkan seluruh pakaian dan perlengkapan dapur yang kumiliki berpindah kesini, kau tahu? Itu tindakan kriminal!" Jelasku

Benar-benar tidak habis pikir aku dengan tingkah pemuda di depanku ini, tidak tahu apa kalau aku benar-benar panik saat itu, bagaimana tidak panik, pulang kuliah capek dan ingin istirahat di kost tapi apa yang ku dapatkan saat tiba di kost? Pakaian dan perlengkapan dapur yang ku miliki lenyap tak berbekas.

"Memangnya kau pikir kenapa aku melakukan itu?" Tanyanya dengan santai

Oh Kami-sama kenapa kau ciptakan makhluk tampan yang menyebalkan ini, bersikap santai dan seenaknya seperti itu, benar-benar tidak peka, apa dia tidak merasa kalau aku yang berdiri didepannya ini ingin sekali menjambak rambut pantat ayamnya.

"Mana aku tahu" Jawabku kesal.

Dia berdecak kesal, hei … harusnya disini aku yang kesal.

"Tentu saja karena aku tidak mau kamu tinggal di tempat seperti itu? Apa lagi di daerah itu banyak laki-laki yang tinggal" Katanya lalu memalingkan muka.

Aku terdiam mendengarnya, apalagi saat kulihat wajah Sasuke memerah, tuan muda kita sedang cemburu ternyata, duch manisnya.

"Hei Sasuke" Panggilku

"Hm"

"Ternyata kau manis juga" Kataku kemudian tertawa

"Cih … " Responnya.

Aku semakin tertawa melihat responnya, sungguh pemandangan yang langka melihat Sasuke yang seperti ini.

"Apartement ini anggap sebagai hadiah yang ku janjikan waktu itu, kau masih ingat? Aku janji akan memberikan kamu hadiah jika kamu memenangkan lomba desain" Jelasnya.

"Hm, aku ingat, tapi Sasuke, apa Hinata tahu?"

Tak ada Jawaban.

"Sasuke …"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Hinata jadi buat apa aku repot-repot memberitahunya"

"Tapi …"

"Sakura, aku benci harus mengulang ini berkali-kali, aku dan Hinata tidak memiliki hubungan apapun, kau tahu aku dan Hinata di besarkan bersama, dari kecil dia selalu bersamaku, aku hanya menganggap dia sebagai adik" Jelas Sasuke.

_Mungkin kamu menganggapnya seperti itu tapi apa kau yakin Hinata berpikiran yang sama?_ Batinku

Dan kenyataannya, itulah awal dari tragedi.

**Flashback Off**

"Sakura, kau melamun?" Suara Sasuke menyadarkanku

"Hm, aku buatkan kau kopi dulu"

Dia hanya menganggukkan kepala.

Aku pun menuju dapur, untuk membuatkannya kopi, kopi tanpa gula adalah favoritenya Sasuke, ku bawa secangkir kopi menuju ruang tamu tapi tak ku temukan Sasuke disitu, ku edarkan pandanganku mencari sosoknya, ku lihat dia di sana sedang berdiri terpaku di depan pintu kamarku yang terbuka.

Ku langkahkan kakiku mendekatinya, hingga suara ponselku menghentikan langkahku, ku lihat.

_**Ino Calling …**_

"Ada apa?" Jawabku

"Kau dimana?" Tanyanya

"Aku di apartement, ada apa?" Tanyaku lagi

"Apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"

"Hm … bukan hanya bertemu tapi sekarang dia ada disini" Kataku sambil melihatnya masih terpaku di depan pintu kamarku.

Terdengar teriakan Ino di sana, hingga membuatku harus menjauhkan ponsel dari kupingku, sudah bisa ku tebak dia kan bereaksi seperti ini. Dan terus saja mengoceh hingga satu kalimat membuatku membeku, Ino sudah memberitahu Hinata kalau aku sudah ada di Konoha.

Ku tutup sambungan telepon, sambil mataku tidak lepas dari sosok yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarku yang telah terbuka.

Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Sasuke? Atau kau sedang mengingat suatu kenangan di dalam kamar itu? Tentu saja ada banyak kenangan di dalam sana termasuk kenangan yang membuat awal duniaku menjadi gelap.

Aku hanya tersenyum miris.

**Di Tempat Lain**

Wanita itu terlihat sangat gelisah, sibuk mondar mandir di dalam kamarnya yang luas, ponsel di tangan di genggamnya erat.

Hingga akhirnya di otak-atiknya ponsel mencari satu contact, setelah ditemukannya satu nama dia klik dial, menunggu sambungan telepon dengan gelisah, tak lama ada sahutan dari seberang.

"Dia kembali" Kata wanita itu kepada seseorang yang menerima teleponnya.

**TBC**

_Kita adalah makhluk pilihan; kita mempunyai kemampuan untuk memilih bagaimana cara kita akan bereaksi terhadap keadaan apa saja _– Robert Schuller

Tadinya chap ini mau saya tulis romance SasuSaku full, tapi saya urungkan setelah melihat dan membaca ulang sepertinya belum waktunya romansa mereka, juga sulitnya saya mendeskripsikan cerita bergenre romance, saya masih harus mencari dan membaca beberapa referensi untuk itu mengingat semua orang punya pandangan dan pendapat berbeda tentang kata romance #adakah yang bisa memberikan masukan? Romance seperti apa?

Atau mungkin aku akan mengikuti salah satu reader yang menyarankan untuk menghapus genre romance di fic ini, ya … kita liat saja sikonnya.

Naruto punya peran yang sangat penting kok disini, tunggu aja chap depan

Pasangan buat Naruto ya? Hm … sudah kupikirkan sich itu tapi …. ^^ ikutin aja ya

Sudah cukup panjangkan chap kali ini, semoga chap ini tidak membosankan saat di baca.

Terimakasih buat para reader yang masih setia mengikuti jalannya cerita fic gaje ini, terimakasih kritik dan sarannya.

Reviewnya kembali di tunggu ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya sekedar meminjam karakternya

Sakura H x Sasuke U x Naruto U x Hinata H

(SasuSaku x SakuNaru x SasuHina x NaruHina)

Warning: Bisa menyebabkan mual dan pusing, yang tidak tahan silakan klik back.

Sudut pandang berubah-ubah sesuai mood :D

Alur gak jelas, tergantung tingkat kekonsletan otak #kekonsletan?Bahasa apa itu author?

Suka-suka saya donk :p

**Biar gitu fic ini murni ide dan buah pikir saya.**

**DLDR**

Rated: M (Buat jaga-jaga kali aja ditengah jalan saya khilaf ^_^;)

Summary: Aku kembali dengan dendam ini, aku kembali untuk membalas sakit hati ini, aku kembali untuk membuat kalian menderita dan aku kembali sebagai sumber malapetaka buat kalian/"Tertawa dan teruslah bergembira karena sebentar lagi tawa itu akan berganti dengan tangis"/"Aku rela menjadi bayangan demi melihat kalian menderita".

"**Dia kembali" Kata wanita itu kepada seseorang yang menerima teleponnya.**

_**Shadow **_

Kembali ku hela napas dan memijit keningku setelah mendapat telepon dari _Imoto_ku masalah perusahaan belum selesai datang lagi masalah yang dibawa olehnya, dapat ku rasakan dia sangat panik dan khawatir, seseorang dari masa lalu kami berdua kembali ke Konoha. Sangking terlarutnya aku dengan pemikiranku hingga aku tidak menyadari seseorang sudah berada di depanku tepatnya di depan meja kerjaku.

"Sudah lewat dari jam 10 malam, apa anda berencana tidur disini?" Katanya, mengagetkanku

"Hm, lalu bagaimana denganmu sendiri Sai, kenapa kau tidak pulang?"

"Kau pikir aku sangat betah apa tinggal di kantor bersama makhluk dingin sepertimu, tentu saja aku tidak bisa pulang kalau atasanku sendiri masih betah duduk merenung seperti orang patah hati di ruang kerjanya, lagi pula aku masih sangat sayang dengan pekerjaanku tidak ingin di pecat dengan tidak hormat oleh seorang Neji Hyuga" Jawabnya tidak sopan.

Ku tatap dia dengan tajam, Sai atau lengkapnya Shimu Sai nama yang aneh menurutku adalah sahabat sekaligus asistent pribadi yang sangat ku percaya, kami bertemu saat aku berada di London menghadiri seminar dari salah satu kolega bisnisku, disana ku menyaksikan bagaimana seorang Sai menghadapi perdebatan di seminar tersebut dan aku tertarik untuk membujuknya bergabung di perusahaan Hyuga Corp sebagai asistentku dan dia sangat handal dalam memenangkan _tender_ hingga membuat Hyuga Corp menjadi perusahaan no satu di Konoha.

Aku sudah terbiasa menghadapi gaya bicaranya yang kadang tidak sopan padahal aku atasannya, tapi bukan berarti Sai orang yang tidak professional, dia hanya berlaku seperti itu jika hanya berdua saja denganku dan entah kenapa aku mempercayainya.

"Cih … "

"Apa ada hal yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Dari tadi ku lihat kau seperti kakek-kakek yang sedang menghadapi malaikat pencabut nyawa" Katanya seenaknya

"Hm"

**Flashback On**

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa menerima cintaku? Apa kau tahu betapa aku sangat mencintaimu dan berharap bisa bersamamu"

"Aku tidak bisa Neji, aku mencintai orang lain" Jawabnya

"Apa Sasuke?" Tanyaku

Aku bisa melihat dia kaget saat ku menyebutkan satu nama itu

"Kau tidak perlu kaget Sakura, semua juga tahu bahwa kau dan Sasuke pasangan kekasih walaupun di kampus kalian jarang bersama"

"Kalau kau sudah tahu, lalu kenapa kau masih saja mendekati dan memaksaku untuk menerimamu"

"Tentu saja karena aku sangat mencintaimu"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa Neji"

"Sakura … Harusnya kau tahu hubunganmu dengan Sasuke tidak akan pernah berhasil, Sasuke adalah pewaris tunggal dari Uchiha Corp, sejak kecil Sasuke sudah di jodohkan dengan _Imoto _ku, Hinata, yang juga sahabatmu dan aku sangat mengenal _ojisan_, kau pikir dia akan diam saja kalau tahu akan hal ini"

"Aku tahu" Jawabnya

"Kalau kau sudah tahu lalu kenapa masih kau lanjutkan? Apa kau pikir Sasuke akan mengorbankan semuanya demi hidup miskin denganmu? kau lupa Sakura kalau Sasuke sudah terbiasa hidup serba ada, pikiranmu naïf, kita hidup didunia nyata bukan di negeri dongeng, ini bukan cerita _Cinderella_ dimana akhirnya pangeran dan si cerobong asap bersatu dan hidup bahagia" Kataku tajam.

"Aku tahu dan aku menyadari itu Neji, tapi aku mencintainya, kurasa kata cinta cukup menjawab seluruh pertanyaanmu lagipula kau sendiri sudah memiliki kekasih" Jawabnya, dan pergi meninggalkanku.

**Flashback Off **

"Hm … Seseorang dari masa laluku tiba-tiba kembali" Jawabku

"Apa itu berita baik atau buruk?" Tanyanya

"Dua-duanya, selalu dua-duanya. Seseorang yang ingin kumiliki sekaligus yang harus ku lenyapkan" Jelasku, sambil menerawang kelangit-langit ruang kerjaku

"Melenyapkan ya, Hm … jadi maksudmu lebih baik melihat dia mati daripada dimiliki oleh orang lain! Complicated, kurasa aku takkan bisa membantumu dalam hal itu, apalagi itu menyangkut masalah hati, Ino seorang saja membuatku pusing apalagi harus ditambah dengan urusan pribadimu, oh … maaf saja, tidak dan terimakasih" Katanya.

Aku tertawa dengan kerasnya mendengar opini Sai

"Well … Bagaimana persiapan pernikahanmu?" Tanyaku setelah puas tertawa.

"Akan 100% jika kamu secepatnya menandatangani surat permohonan cutiku" Katanya

"Oke- oke, akan aku tanda tangani besok dan lusa kau bisa memulai cutimu, sekarang kau boleh pulang, sebentar lagi aku juga akan pulang jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir akan ku pecat" Jelasku.

"Niat awalku kesini hanya ingin mengingatkanmu untuk menandatangai permohonanku, itu saja aku pulang kalau begitu dan semoga berhasil" Katanya dan pergi meninggalkanku yang masih terdiam di ruang kerjaku.

"Hm, lusa ya? Aku harus menang" Gumamku.

_**Shadow**_

"Sasuke" Panggilku

Kulihat dia berjingkat sedikit, kaget karena panggilanku, dia tolehkan kepalanya ke arahku bisa kulihat wajahnya sedikit memucat.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa" Tanyaku.

"Aku baik-baik saja" Katanya

Well sudah kembali seperti biasa rupanya, seorang Uchiha memang hebat, bisa mengendalikan emosi dalam sekejap.

"Ini kopimu" Kataku.

Dia berjalan menghampiriku dan duduk kembali di sofa yang sama.

Meneguk kopi yang kubuat.

"Masih sama seperti yang dulu" Katanya dengan menatap ke wajahku, dan aku hanya mengedikkan bahuku.

"Bukan hal yang sulit membuat kopi tanpa gula Sasuke" Kataku.

"Hm, daripada membahas kopi ada hal yang lebih penting"

"Apa yang lebih penting?"Tanyaku

"Selama ini kau dan Ino saling berhubungan?" Tanyanya.

Aku bertanya-tanya kapan dia akan mempertanyakan itu, mengingat dia sudah tahu aku dan Ino berada di lingkup kerja yang sama tapi tak kusangka reaksinya lambat.

"Tidak" Jawabku

Dia mengeryitkan dahinya.

"Aku baru tahu kalau Ino adalah salah satu desainer butikku baru-baru ini tepatnya tadi pagi, sebelum kamu datang ke butikku"

"Kau mau bertanya kenapa aku baru tahu sedangkan Ino sudah lama bekerja di Shadow Boutique, mengingat sebelumnya dia adalah desainer di butik induk di London?" Lanjutku.

Dia hanya diam

"Jawabannya simple, karena untuk urusan perekrutan karyawan itu tanggung jawab bagian HRD, aku hanya terima beres karena aku mempercayai para karyawanku dan mereka bukan orang-orang yang tidak ku kenal, mereka semua sayang dan cinta kepadaku dan mereka tidak akan pernah mengkhianatiku" Jelasku

Bisa kulihat dia kurang suka mendengar kata-kata terakhirku, cinta, sayang, kepercayaan dan pengkhianatan. Empat kata yang begitu dekat dengannya, mencintaiku, menyayangiku namun mengkhianati kepercayaanku dengan menodaiku.

"Singkat cerita, aku tahu saat rapat membahas event Lomba Desain Kreatif Internasional yang tidak lama lagi akan diadakan di Konoha, tentu sebagai pebisnis kamu tahu event itu bukan event sembarangan, kau lihat sendiri kan tadi aku lumayan sibuk mengurusi beberapa model yang akan memperagakan beberapa rancanganku di event tersebut" Jelasku lagi

"Tapi aku tidak melihat ada Ino di sana"

Aku tertawa mendengar pernyataan Sasuke, memang tidak mudah membuat seorang Uchiha percaya.

"Tentu saja kau tidak melihatnya, setelah rapat dia pamit pulang, Ino kan masih dalam masa cutinya, bukankah beberapa hari lagi dia akan menikah? Tentu kau dan tunanganmu sudah diundang, apa jawabanku ada yang salah" Tanyaku

"Hm … Kau benar" Jawabnya.

"Sudah malam Sasuke, lebih baik kau pulang" Kataku.

"Aku ingin tidur disini" Katanya dan langsung merebahkan dirinya di sofa tempat yang dia duduki.

"_Oyasumi_ Cherry" Katanya lagi

"Terserah kamu" Kataku dan beranjak dari sofa menuju kamarku.

Tak lupa ku kunci kamarku dari dalam, ku sandarkan tubuhku ke pintu kamar yang telah ku tutup dan kukunci itu, menatap tempat tidur single bed, tempat tidur yang sama beberapa tahun yang lalu.

**Flashback On**

Terdengar suara gedoran pintu apartementku, aku berdecak kesal, siapa sich yang dengan tidak sopannya bertamu ke apartement seseorang tengah malam begini.

Daripada bangun dan membukakan pintu aku lebih memilih menarik selimut menutup seluruh tubuhku dan membenamkan kepalaku di bawah bantal, "Bodo amat" Pikirku, salah sendiri bertamu tengah malam.

Tapi saat pelaku utama dari kejahatan mengganggu tidurku dan memanggil namaku, aku tersentak, aku kenal suara itu.

"Sakuraaa … "Teriaknya

Cepat-cepat aku berlari keluar kamar untuk membukakan pintu apartement, kulihat Sasuke dalam keadaan kacau dan …

"Bau alkohol" Batinku.

Dia langsung melangkah masuk menuju kamarku dengan langkah terhuyung, aku menyusulnya setelah menutup pintu apartement.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Tanyaku khawatir.

Dia hanya diam sambil terus memandangku, tatapannya entah kenapa membuatku takut.

Ku beranikan diriku menghampirinya, duduk bersama di single bed.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku lagi.

Bukannya menjawab Sasuke malah memelukku dengan erat.

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura" Katanya

Ku balas pelukannya.

"Hm, aku tahu, aku juga mencintaimu, kau segalanya bagiku Sasuke"

Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali menatapku.

Entah siapa yang memulai dan bagaimana awalnya aku dan Sasuke berciuman, ciuman yang awalnya biasa dan lembut tiba-tiba berubah menjadi liar, ku berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke sampai akhirnya Sasuke melepaskanku.

"Sudah hentikan, kau mabuk Sasuke" Kataku sambil mencoba menetralkan irama jantungku.

Ku lihat matanya berkilat dan menatapku tajam, ini tidak baik, firasatku mengatakan akan terjadi hal buruk.

"Iya, aku memang mabuk, mabuk karenamu" Katanya, belum sempat aku menjauh darinya, dia sudah kembali menarikku hingga aku tejatuh ke ranjang dengan posisi telentang, dia menciumku lagi dan ciuman kali ini bukan yang kuinginkan.

Ciuman Sasuke berbahaya, belum lagi tangannya mulai menjarahi seluruh tubuhku bahkan bagian sensitifku.

Ku coba melawan, mendorongnya, menyadarkannya dengan kata-kata.

"Jangan lakukan, ku mohon" Pintaku

Aku terus berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Jangan lakukan, ku mohon" Pintaku lagi

"Aku mencintaimu, aku tak ingin kehilanganmu, harusnya kau mengerti itu dan jangan melawanku" Teriaknya.

"Tapi bukan begini caranya? Ku mohon jangan seperti ini" Tangisku

Tak dipedulikannya permohonanku, apa tidak ada sedikitpun rasa iba melihatku seperti ini? Tenagaku benar-benar habis, aku tak sanggup melawan lagi, pakaian yang membungkus tubuhku tidak layak di sebut baju, robekan disana-sini, perih kurasakan diseluruh tubuhku bahkan terdapat luka lebam di sekitar pinggulku.

Tapi luka itu tak sebanding dengan luka yang sudah ditorehkan olehnya dan hari ini juga duniaku menjadi gelap.

**Flashback Off**

Bergetar tubuhku mengingat itu, tubuhku langsung merosot kelantai berusaha menetralkan detak jantungku dan meredam emosiku tapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya penglihatanku gelap.

Ya aku pingsan untuk kesekian kalinya, tanpa ada yang tahu bahkan Sasuke yang berada di ruang tamu sekalipun.

_**Shadow**_

Drttt … drrrt …

"Siapa yang dengan lancangnya berani mengganggu tidurku tengah malam begini" Kataku kasar

Kuraih handphoneku yang dari tadi terus bergetar, kuangkat.

"Hai Bos" Sapa seseorang ditelepon.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam begini **baka**? Apa kau sudah bosan hidup? Kau mengganggu mimpi indahku" Teriakku

"He he … Santai boss, aku hanya ingin menyapa dan mengingatkanmu kalau lusa kau harus mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi klan Hyuga dalam memperebutkan tender pembangunan rumah sakit dan kali ini pangeran Hyuga yang turun langsung dalam kompetisi ini" Jelasnya

"Kebetulan yang sangat menarik, umpan kita ternyata berhasil tapi tidak kusangka akan secepat ini, ku pikir akan lama dia turun tangan"

"Mana mungkin dia membiarkan hal ini berlarut-larut mengingat sudah tiga kali dalam 3 bulan ini dia kalah memenangkan tender, yang lebih parah dikalahkan oleh perusahaan kecil, itu melukai harga dirinya, boss"

"Hm, kau benar dan kurasa sudah waktunya kita memberikan shock terapy kepada pengeran kecil kita"

"Apa menurutmu dia sudah siap untuk berhadapan dengan pangeran Hyuga?" Tanyanya

"Justru dia sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu mantan kekasihnya itu"

"Pasti sangat menarik, kau benar-benar hebat boss, merangkul para pengusaha kecil untuk menjadi sekutumu"

"Bukankah itu memang harus dilakukan, jika kau ingin meruntuhkan dua kerajaan besar maka kau perlu pasukan yang tidak sedikit, kau perlu mengumpulkan kerajaan-kerajaan kecil di sekitarnya kemudian melatih sampai mereka kuat dan tunduk dengan perintahmu, apa kau lupa kalau hebat itu adalah melakukan satu hal yang biasa dengan cara yang tidak biasa"

"Hahahaha, kau sungguh total dalam melakukan sesuatu boss, jika kali ini mereka gagal lagi dapat di pastikan perusahaan mereka akan benar-benar collapse, sayang aku tidak bisa menyaksikan kekalahan mereka" Katanya lesu

"Hei … bukankah ini bagian dari rencana, kau harus cuti untuk persiapan pernikahanmu beberapa hari lagi disaat perusahaan sangat membutuhkanmu dan tentu kau tidak lupa kalau semua ini adalah idemu"

"Hmm … Aku ingat itu, tapi pasti akan sangat menarik melihat bagaimana wajah arogannya seorang Neji Hyuga saat kalah dalam tender kali ini" Katanya.

Bisa ku tebak dia pasti sedang membayangkan.

"Sai … terimakasih"Kataku

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, kita punya tujuan yang sama dan aku bukan orang yang melupakan kebaikan orang lain, aku yang harusnya terima kasih Naruto, kau telah banyak membantuku saat aku hampir putus asa"

"Sudah ku bilang jangan pernah membahas masa lalu yang menyedihkan itu lagi" Jawabku

"Aku tahu lagi pula aku selalu ingat dengan janjimu yang akan membantuku merebut kembali apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku"

Dia pun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, ku layangkan pandanganku kearah meja kerja yang terletak di samping kasurku tepatnya kearah tumpukan koran, koran-koran yang sudah berumur 30 tahun lamanya.

"Tentu saja aku akan membantumu Sai, karena seperti yang kau bilang kita mempunyai tujuan yang sama" Gumamku.

**Konoha Post**

**1983**

_Shimura Company, perusahaan yang mulai berkembang di Konoha resmi mengumumkan pergantian nama menjadi Hyuga Corp terhitung mulai minggu depan, acara peresmian ini rencananya akan dihadiri oleh para petinggi dan pejabat penting di Konoha …_

**To be Continue**

_Seakan beban itu sirna, ketika kamu terjatuh ada sahabat yang mengulurkan tangan membantumu berdiri._

Aku kewalahan mendeskripsikan adegan dimana Sasuke memperkosa Sakura, jadi maaf saja kalau pendeskripsiannya tidak layak baca, silakan kalian bayangkan sendiri saja, karena jujur aku panas dingin saat ngetik itu #Garuk-garuk kepala sambil nyengir.

Trims buat para reader yang meninggalkan jejaknya di kotak review, kritik dan saran kalian semua ku tampung untuk ku jadikan bahan pertimbangan demi kelangsungan hidup fic abal ini ^^

Terimakasih juga buat yang udah menfollow dan memfavorite kan fic ini

Masa sich ini masih kurang panjang? Perasaan udah panjang banget dech #Garuk-garuk dagu (mau garuk-garuk kepala ntr ketahuan kalau lagi ketombean)

Untuk romance nanti ku coba untuk buat.

Adegan balas dendamnya kurang nendang ya? Aduch aku kan bukan pemain bola :D, masih belum sampai ke konflik dan aku memang inginnya balas dendamnya gak ekstrim banget, pelan tapi pasti hehehehe #modus

SasuSaku kepergok Hinata? Hmm … ide nya boleh juga tapi mungkin akan ku ubah sedikit, trims idenya akan aku coba masukin di chap mendatang sebelumnya Hinata harus sudah ketemu Sakura dulu jadi sabar ya?

Untuk ending? Kasih tau gak ya ^^ untuk sekarang ini endingnya sudah aku tentukan tapi gak tau ya kalau di akhir-akhir nanti aku khilaf, so … ikutin aja.

Okey review nya kembali di tunggu ^_^


End file.
